


Una mitad que nunca tuve

by nataliaclow



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Out of Character, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliaclow/pseuds/nataliaclow
Summary: En el banquete de celebración después de Grand Prix final, Shoma se encuentra incómodo ante la declaración repentina hecha por Yuzuru. 
Intentar evadir el problema sólo hace que su solución se dificulte con el tiempo.





	1. Parte 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shomaft5sos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shomaft5sos), [angelica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelica/gifts).



> Bueno este fic está dedicado a mis dos entrañables compañeras del averno que ayudaron a la creación de la idea que aquí mostraré.  
> Advertencias: omegaverse, boys love, patinaje artístico (¿) posibles escenarios no tan posibles en los verdaderos calendarios de los torneos.  
> Pareja: Yuzuru Hanyu x Shoma Uno

**Una mitad que nunca tuve**

 

El banquete que hay después de cada torneo es un espacio para compartir, relajarse, para hacer vida social fuera de la pista. Probablemente para alguien como Yuzuru esto no representaba ningún problema por su personalidad extrovertida y amigable, pero para Shoma resultaba ser un espacio incómodo en el que no se hallaba.

Por lo general su salvación era algún otro patinador con el que pudiese hablar en japonés, pero en esta ocasión el único que conocía era Yuzuru. Usualmente se quedaría resguardado sin decir nada tras su sombra, y dejaría que él hiciera todo el trabajo social, pero en esta ocasión fue distinto.

Durante la ceremonia de premiación, entre la emoción de las fotos de la alegría de verse de nuevo en ese lugar especial que es el pódium, Yuzuru dijo unas palabras que sólo él pudo escuchar: «Realmente me gustas». Con una sonrisa tan grande que casi ni artículo los labios y a media voz, nadie más entendió el mensaje.

Shoma hizo una autentica expresión de confusión y entre la prisa para que hicieran la vuelta por la pista, la declaración quedó sin respuesta. En un principio pensó que se lo había imaginado, pero cuando ya estaban subiéndose al bus para ir al hotel, Yuzuru sólo le dijo: “No era ninguna broma. Piénsalo”.

Y ahora estaba en un rincón comiendo y mirando a el resto de patinadores divertirse. Extrañamente, recordar la declaración no le hacía sentir nada. No era algún tipo de revelación que no supiera. Desde siempre había presentido que algo más sentía Yuzuru por él, en algún momento su personalidad amigable se transformó en coqueta y mostraba claras evidencia de su fijación.

Lo miraba disimuladamente desde la distancia y se preguntaba cómo podía estar tan tranquilo si había dicho esas palabras. Rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el lado apuesto, presintiendo que él podría descubrirlo. Entre la divagación su plato se vació y debía levantarse para servirse más. El único inconveniente es que tenía que pasar por el lado de Yuzuru.

Debatiéndose entre acabar con su único pasatiempo en la fiesta que era comer o levantarse con decisión e ignorar a Yuzuru, fue interrumpido por Javier Fernández.

—¿Pasó algo? —preguntó en inglés Javier.

— Nada, estoy bien.

Javier le sonrió y le puso la mano en el hombro.

—¿Te peleaste con Yuzuru? Él también ha estado raro.

Shoma miró hacia otro lado y sonrió incómodo. ¿Qué le iba a decir a Javier? Nadie podía saber que tal declaración había pasado. Mientras buscaba alguna excusa o algún refugió para evadir la pregunta, se encontró con la mirada de Yuzuru que muy disimulada entre sus risas, dejaba ver que estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía en ese rincón.

Su corazón se paralizó y durante unos milisegundos sintió que la tierra se había abierto debajo de él. Se levantó abruptamente y se excusó con Javier para dirigirse a la salida del salón.

«No puedo, no puedo. Tengo que irme de aquí», pensó con miedo de que Yuzuru lo fuera a perseguir. Una vez fuera del salón, caminó con toda prisa por el pasillo del hotel buscando el baño. Todavía no podía irse por su cuenta, pero entre menos estuviera en la sala, sería mejor. Buscó los baños que estuvieran más lejos posible. Cuando estuvo allí se encerró en uno de los cubículos y sacó su celular.

—Hasta ahora las 10 de la noche.

Seguramente faltarían unas cuantas horas antes de que terminara la cena. Tendría que encontrar una buena excusa para evitarlo, para irse. Por fortuna, no tenía que compartir su habitación como cuando era junior.

— Eres demasiado previsible.

Una voz resonó fuera del cubículo y Shoma se quedó petrificado en el sanitario.

— No te estoy obligando a nada, pero salir corriendo así es una invitación directa a que te persiga.

— Yuzu-kun…

— Shoma, abre y hablemos.

La voz que siempre sonaba jovial, con un tono agudo lleno de sonrisas y bromas, ahora era grave y seria. En su estómago se formó una bola pesada que se asentó con fuerza. Se demoró en abrir el cubículo y la expresión dura de su rostro le hizo querer devolverse y seguir encerrado. Los ojos sagaces que parecían ver su interior lo tenían atemorizado y un pequeño detalle lo distrajo de la tensión que se había armado.

— Yuzu…-kun ¿Tomaste?

— Un poco, tal vez.

El olor agrio de algún tipo de bebida alcohólica llegó a él. Shoma frunció el ceño por el olor poco agradable.

— Tienes que moderarte.

— Gracias por la preocupación, pero esos tragos son los que me están ayudando a estar aquí.

— Yuzu-kun yo te agradezco que…

— No me rechaces todavía. Yo sé que fui muy imprudente, no debía haber dicho eso de esa forma tan descuidada. Pero creo que mis sentimientos merecen que los pienses más que sólo unas horas.

— Nunca he… pensando en ti de esa forma.

— ¿Pero sí en Keiji o en Sota?

— ¿De qué hablas? Keiji es como un hermano para mí y Sota es…

— ¡No mientas! ¿Qué soy para ti? ¿Otro hermano?

— Sí, yo siempre te he visto como un hermano mayor.

Yuzuru se rio con una expresión despreciable en sus labios, se burlaba de las palabras dichas. No era aquello lo que más le hacía daño, sino que negara desde el fondo de sí que una conexión más profunda existía entre los dos.

— Cuántas veces me contuve por respeto, ni siquiera yo lo sé. Pero me cansé, me cansé de querer sentir por otra persona lo mismo que siento por ti.

La voz de Yuzuru sin llegar a gritar comenzaba a resonar en el eco del baño. Los ojos se le nublaron y el sonrojo del alcohol se acentuó por la ira.

— Cálmate, alguien va a escuchar.

— ¡Pues que escuchen!

— ¡Yuzu-kun!

Shoma lo estrujó cuando parecía salirse de control.

— Vale, lo pensaré y te daré una respuesta adecuada.

Yuzuru extendió su mano hasta la de Shoma que se posaba sobre su brazo y entrelazó sus dedos. Quedaron cogidos de la mano y los hombros de Yuzuru comenzaron a temblar. Apretó su mano con fuerza y la acercó a sus labios. Un ligero rose hizo que sus cuerpos temblaran febriles.

Shoma en lo profundo de su cadera sintió un entumecimiento que se extendió por sus piernas. Repentinamente el calor de su cuerpo se disparó y una gran necesidad de ser tocado surgió dentro de sí.

Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Yuzuru, lo entendió todo. Yuzuru era un alfa y no un beta como siempre había pensado. Entre las normas del patinaje, estaba ocultar qué tipo se era, debido a problemas ocasionados en las primeras generaciones. Aquellos que son omega, debían estar estrictamente regulados y por lo general se colocaban en diferentes locaciones que los alfas. 

A pesar de ser un omega, Shoma no tenía tantos problemas cuando entraba en celo. Las inyecciones y las pastillas supresoras eran muy efectivas en él y mucha gente aseguraba que era un beta. Ante su poca propagación de feromonas, pocos alfas se habían visto atraídos. Él ya estaba confiado que no tendría que temer porque algún alfa lo atacase.

El rostro de Yuzuru se acercó y se recostó en la curvatura de su cuello y su hombro y aspiró profundo.

— Hueles delicioso.

La curvatura de su columna se rindió ante el suave rose de los labios y se arqueó.  Shoma se recostó contra el lavamanos y trataba de huir de la presión que generaba el cuerpo frente a él. Yuzuru comenzó a presentar un comportamiento errático que se debía a la combinación del alcohol y las ganas de aparearse.

Shoma intentaba empujarlo, pero en ese momento su cuerpo no le contestaba como quería. Tenía miedo de que mordiera su cuello, no quería que primera vez fuera así. Sus caderas se llenaron de calambres cuando las manos de Yuzuru se posaron en sus nalgas. Los largos dedos se escabullían por entre sus protuberancias y presionaban su hendidura con desesperante insistencia.

 — Ah… —los gemidos que intentó contener se escaparon al verse invadido.

Shoma puso el reverso de su mano en la boca y se mordió fuertemente. No podía estar sintiendo ese deseo desesperado. Las rodillas se le doblaron y quedó sentado con las piernas abiertas al cuerpo que estaba presionando cada vez más.

«Yo tomé mis supresores ¿Por qué?», la idea de que su pareja fuera Yuzuru le asustó. Eso no podía ser verdad, hasta ese momento pensó que iba a lograr vivir una vida normal como un beta. Una barra dura se chocó contra su entrepierna.

— Yuzu… no… Yuzu.

El pánico lo invadió cuando aun con la ropa, el miembro erecto llegaba perfectamente a presionar su entrada. El rose de las ropas lo hizo humedecer sin proponérselo. La sensación pegajosa que se acercaba y se separaba ante la intrusión controlada del miembro ajeno, le arrancó una voz aguda muy parecida a la de las chicas.

— Shoma…  Shoma… yo no puedo… controlarme. Te necesito.

En su oído resonó la voz con tal potencia que se apretó inconscientemente. El calor era insoportable, la necesidad de inhibición y de rendición estaba nublando su razón. Las manos de Yuzuru no se habían separado de su posterioridad, estaba encaprichado con amasar cada una de sus protuberancias. 

— No molestes tanto mi… trasero. Yuzu-kun, me duele.

En un susurro que se volvió dulce por el eco del baño, Yuzuru enfrentó a la causa de su deseo con un beso que se había prohibido durante tanto tiempo.  Los labios cuarteados de Shoma se fueron humedeciendo por la saliva que compartieron en ese beso. Los suspiros, los gemidos y las respiraciones orquestaron una música discreta que chocaba con los oídos y los ensordecía en lujuria.

Yuzuru respiraba cada vez más fuerte cuando se encontraba con la raíz de la lengua de Shoma. La chupaba, la mordía, la envolvía con tal dedicación que se le olvidó respirar. Shoma tenía los ojos cerrados cuando se separaron del beso, temblaba su rostro con tanta insistencia que parecía que iba a llorar.

Yuzuru en ese momento pensó en detenerse. Tal vez era un deseo egoísta el que le hizo pensar que lo estaba recibiendo, pero cuando sus miradas se encontraron y la punta de la lengua de Shoma se paseó por la esquina de la boca donde aún quedaba un hilo de saliva, la poca racionalidad que le quedaba se esfumó.

Arremetió con tal violencia que se raspó un poco con los dientes. Soltó sus nalgas para agarrar su rostro con las dos manos. Torció la cabeza para lograr una mayor profundidad y comenzó a beber todas las secreciones que llegaban a su boca. Shoma inconscientemente cruzó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de Yuzuru y se rindió ante la fuerza opresora.

Antes de poder corregir su comportamiento, las manos de Yuzuru se fueron a su camisa a la cuál casi arranca los botones por la prisa. El pecho blanco hizo la revelación con poco estilo. La piel fue asaltada por con mordiscos y lengüetazos.  Mordió sus pezones con tal ahínco que pensó que se los arrancaría.

— Yuzu… me duele… Yuzu… yo quiero que…

La voz era tan aguda que no la reconocía como suya. Yuzuru había perdido la capacidad de pensar. Enredó sus dedos en las hebras de cabello de su asaltante y jaló con fuerza para retirarlo de su pecho. Todo fue inútil, parecía que ya no sentía dolor ni ningún otro indicador que no fuera la lujuria.

No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía tan bien, cada poro exigía un tratamiento igual de rudo y penetrante. Quería que Yuzuru lo empalara hasta desfallecer. Se asustaba con sus propios pensamientos, porque sabía que eran producto del estar en celo. Podía cometer un gran error si se dejaba llevar. Podría incluso quedar embarazado en el proceso.

Cuando la mano de Yuzuru se dirigió a los pantalones de Shoma, una figura de la nada apareció y cogió a Yuzuru por detrás empujándolo hasta que lo separó de Shoma.

— ¡Qué crees que haces! ¡¿quieres ir a la cárcel o qué?!

Yuzuru descontrolado intentó llegar a Shoma de nuevo, pero Javier se interpuso.

— ¡Cálmate! ¿Estás loco? Esto es un crimen. ¿Estás bien Shoma?

La vergüenza lo invadió cuando la realidad llegó a él como un rayo. Se miró y sintió asco de sí mismo. No era diferente a cualquier omega desesperado, pensó que era diferente y se decepcionó a sí mismo. No quería llorar, pero antes de darse cuenta los ojos exudaban lágrimas.

— Es-estoy bien.

Se levantó del lavamanos, se abotonó de nuevo la camisa y caminando con el dolor de su erección, salió del baño a paso constante.

Escuchó de fondo el gemido de Yuzuru por el puño que recibió de Javier.

 

***

Los días que siguieron quedó Shoma postrado en cama. El problema no salió a la luz, pero todo el mundo sospechaba por la repentina desaparición del segundo patinador más importante de Japón. El médico le hizo varios exámenes y llegó a la conclusión que Shoma hasta ese entonces no había llegado a la madurez sexual y por eso, el encontrar a un alfa tan poderoso despertó su condición de omega.

Tenía fiebre y aunque tenía un tratamiento con un gramaje de supresores muchísimo mayor al que tenía, seguía estando en celo. En la soledad de su habitación, había eyaculado incluso sin proponérselo. El rose de la tela en su miembro, el cambio de posición de sus piernas, cualquier estímulo era muy fuerte para él.

Las primeras dos noches no paraba de gemir. Intentaba detenerse, pero sus manos siempre terminaban insertándose en lo profundo de sí. Se revolvía con tal violencia que llegó a sangrar a la noche del segundo día.

Cuando aumentó su medicación tres veces más y su cuerpo lo fue asimilando, la urgencia desesperada de ser empalado desapareció gradualmente y ahora quedaba un remanente controlable. Por lo menos podía dormir por más de cuatro horas seguidas.

Su entrenadora Mihoko Higuchi fue quien se hizo cargo de todos los asuntos relacionados a su vida pública. Mantuvo en secreto la repentina y duradera desaparición de tal celebridad. El asunto fue tan grave que ni ella sabía realmente quién había sido el causante de tal desastre.

Después de dos semanas, Shoma al fin volvió a sus sentidos. Los efectos secundarios de los supresores aún le afectaban, pero ya podía volver a la vida pública. Tenía las caderas y las piernas inflamadas, mientras sufría de varios cambios de humor y antojos. Trató de simular lo máximo posible y seguir con su vida.

Mihoko Higuchi junto con su familia lo estuvieron apoyado para que aún se mantuviera fuera de las cámaras y descansara, pero rechazó la ayuda para volver a entrenar. Ese día recibió una visita inesperada. Ya iba a acabar su sesión de entrenamiento y llegó Keiji a esperarlo a que terminara.

— Hola ¿Cómo sigues?

Shoma sonrió y se acercó a él. La expresión con la que lo miraba era extrañamente afligida, por un momento tuvo la impresión de que sabía qué había pasado. Al momento siguiente sus sospechas quedaron descartadas.

— ¿Ya estás mejor de tu bronquitis?

— Ah… sí, realmente fue inesperado. Creo que fue debido a la presión de la final.

— Seguro lo tuviste muy difícil.

— Sí…

— Shoma ¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo?

— Claro, déjame y me cambio.

La tranquilidad de su amistad le hacía devolver la confianza. Podía seguir viviendo como venía haciéndolo. Nadie lo iba a atacar de nuevo y si no veía a Yuzuru, podrían olvidar lo sucedido y fingir que todo estaba bien. Sabía que él no iba a estar dispuesto a dañar su reputación y su carrera por un instinto totalmente reprimible. Ellos no eran animales.

Aquella tarde con Keiji fue reconfortante, rieron, jugaron, comieron y hablaron de todo. Era tan cómodo como si fuera su hermano. Al final de día, cuando ya debían separarse Keiji volvió a mostrar la cara de preocupación y confesó con todo el miedo del mundo.

— Shoma ¿Pasó algo entre tú y Yuzuru?

El pánico le despertó los sentidos a todo lo que daba y no pudo disimular la sorpresa. Se había delatado sin querer.

— Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero Yuzuru también se desapareció de la vida pública al mismo tiempo que tú. En las noticias dijeron que eran por asuntos personales, pero todos lo hemos intentado contactar y nadie sabe de él. ¿Puedo saber qué pasó?  

Shoma perdió todo el rastro de felicidad que había ganado durante esas horas. Sus facciones se transformaron en una mueca de aspecto doloroso.

— No pasó nada, creo que es un malentendido. No ha pasado nada entre Yuzu-kun y yo. Tuvimos una ligera diferencia de opinión en la noche del banquete, pero luego lo solucionamos sin mayor problema.

— ¿Diferencia de opinión?

— Ahm… sí, ya sabes a veces Yuzu-kun se comporta algo raro e intenté decirle que se detuviera, es todo.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— Sí… yo tampoco sé nada de él. Ya sabes la hospitalización y demás. Si llego a saber algo te cuento.

— Vale, lamento haberte molestado.

— No, está bien.

Shoma acompañó hasta la estación de tren a Keiji y lo dejó. Apenas perdió de vista a su amigo sacó el celular y llamó a Yuzuru.

«Qué demonios, qué demonios ¿Cómo así que desaparecido? ¿Es que es idiota? ¿Dónde se metió?», todos esos pensamientos acudieron a él mientras el timbre sonaba y sonaba hasta que llegaba al correo de voz. Colgó y volvió a intentar, pero con el mismo resultado.

Esta vez llamó a Javier esperando que supiera algo, pero él le dijo que Yuzuru no había vuelto a Canadá con él. En ese momento se quedó sin ideas, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿A quién debía buscar para que le dieran razón de él?

— Esto va a ser muy malo para la imagen del equipo. Demonios.

Se dirigió a su casa y cuando entró, vio unos zapatos de más en la entrada. Su corazón latió fuertemente pensando que era Yuzuru y se dirigió hacia la sala. Se encontró hablando a su hermano y su mamá con Oda Nobunari.

— Hola Shoma ¿Cómo sigues?

— Hola, estoy bien gracias.  

— Si me disculpa señora ¿Puedo hablar con Shoma a solas?

— Claro sigue.

La mamá de Shoma y su hermano se retiraron de la sala y los dejaron solos. El apartamento era pequeño, pero bajo ningún motivo iban a poderse encerrar en el cuarto para hablar. Su madre era muy estricta con ese tipo de cosas. La misma mirada preocupada que vio en Keiji la encontró en Oda y este fue muchísimo más directo de lo que le hubiese gustado.

— Shoma ¿Qué pasó con Yuzuru?

— Eso es lo que me gustaría saber. ¿Cómo así que desaparecido?

— Estoy seguro que tuvo que haber pasado algo contigo porque Yuzuru lo único que ha dicho que lo mantengan alejado de ti. Ha cancelado todas las entrevistas que tenía contigo e incluso ha cancelado su participación del show de este año.

— ¡¿Qué?! No… no sabía nada al respecto.

— Tienes que decirme qué pasó, tal vez pueda hacer algo. Yuzuru se ha encerrado en una habitación de hotel durante las dos últimas semanas y sólo recibe la visita de algunas personas. Pero básicamente está devastado.

— ¿Sabes dónde se está quedando?

— Sí… pero no creo que quiera verte.

— Necesito hablar con él.

— Me encantaría que hablaran y solucionaran lo que fuese que pasó. Esto está poniendo a los organizadores con los pelos de punta.

— Entiendo. Por favor dime la dirección y me iré inmediatamente para allá.

Oda le dio toda la información. Yuzuru estaba en un hotel en Tokio, debía hacer un largo viaje desde Nagoya hasta allá, pero si no lo hacía sabía que las cosas se iban a poder más graves. Esa misma noche compró un tiquete en tren bala, se sentía sobrecogido por una sensación de nervios incomparable.


	2. Parte 2

 

Para su sorpresa el hotel era bastante más discreto de lo que se imaginó. Nadie pensaría que el gran ídolo de Japón Yuzuru Hanyu estaría resguardado en un lugar tan promedio. Entró a la recepción y la recepcionista lo recibió con una sonrisa bastante profesional, como si no supiera quien era.

— Bienvenido a nuestro hotel ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

— Ahm, gracias. Disculpa, sé que el favor que estoy a punto de pedir es incorrecto, pero necesito que por favor llames a la habitación de Yuzuru Hanyu y le reportes que Shoma Uno está aquí.

La señorita frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

— Disculpe joven, pero aquí no está registrado ningún Yuzuru Hanyu. Tal vez se ha equivocado.

— Sé que él pidió que no dejara a nadie pasar, pero por favor, es una cuestión muy urgente.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso.

Shoma iba a intentar de nuevo, pero la recepcionista ya tenía una expresión prevenida y no quería que lo echaran del lugar. Estaba seguro de que ese era el hotel, Oda le había dicho que el manager de Yuzuru le había dado la dirección para probar suerte y ver si tal vez él podía sacarlo de allí.

Tomó la única decisión que consideró apropiada, rentó una habitación en el hotel durante 3 días. Si durante ese tiempo no lograba hablar con él, se rendiría y se devolvería a su vida. Pidió su cuarto en el primer piso, para poder controlar mejor las salidas. Sabía que Yuzuru no iba a bajar a las áreas comunes, pero tal vez si salía lo podría encontrar. Una vez estuvo en su habitación llamó a Oda.

— Ya estoy en el hotel pero como supusimos, no me dijeron nada. Por el momento me gustaría pedirte el favor de que me consigas el número de la habitación, por lo menos acercarme lo más que pueda.

— Pensé que eso pasaría y convencí al manager de darme el número. Está en la habitación 502. No hay nadie más en el piso para evitar que molestar a Yuzuru. Tienes vía libre.

— Demonios, no puedo creer que tenga que hacer esto para poder hablar con él.

— Por qué no me cuenta qué pasó, en serio quiero ayudar.

—Oda… no pasó nada. Gracias por tu apoyo. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

— Está bien, que descanses.

Esperó a que fuera la hora de la comida y se escondió en las escaleras de emergencia en el quinto piso. Desde ahí podía vigilar el resto de puertas y esperar a que Yuzuru abriera la puerta para recibir la comida. Mientras tanto quiso intentar de nuevo por las buenas y lo llamó otra vez al celular, pero el resultado fue el mismo. 

Sabía que si iba y tocaba la puerta y veía por el pestillo que era él, no iba a abrir. Su mejor opción era esperar. El reloj fue avanzando hasta que dio las ocho de la noche. Escuchó el ascensor llegar al piso y el botones llevaba el servicio a la habitación. En ese momento se acercó sigilosamente y cuando llegó a la puerta, esta se abrió.

Con un empujón entró a la habitación.  El botones se lanzó hacia él y lo intentó sacar. Shoma buscó desesperado la mirada del dueño de la habitación y se sorprendió ante la indiferencia con la que lo veía Yuzuru. Tenía parte de su cara todavía amoratada y se veía muy cansado.

— ¡Yuzu-kun vine a verte! ¡Dile que se detenga! ¡Quiero hablar contigo!

Yuzuru sonrió con cinismo y no dijo ninguna palabra. Estaba perdiendo en fuerza contra el encargado y decidió arriesgarse con su última carta.

— ¡No puedes huir de mi cuando traigo la respuesta a tu confesión!

Las palabras no estaban muy elaboradas, pero de alguna forma eso devolvió algo de vida a los ojos de Yuzuru.  Su cuerpo no se movía, pero calmó al encargado y le dijo que era un invitado. El botones dejó la comida en la entrada de la habitación y se retiró reiterando que llamara si debían sacar a Shoma de la habitación.

Yuzuru arrastró el carrito con la comida y lo llevó hasta la cama desarreglada. Se sentó en el borde y comenzó a comer sin mirar a Shoma que seguía parado en la entrada del cuarto. Este estaba desagradablemente sorprendido ante el desorden y la dejadez en la que estaba Yuzuru. Tenía una barba que llevaba varios días descuidada, unas ojeras grandes y el cabello sucio.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué te encerraste de esta forma?

— ¿En serio me estás preguntando o te estás haciendo el listillo?

— Yuzu-kun, yo estoy bien, no tienes que sentirte mal por lo que pasó. Entiendo que fue… mi celo el que te alteró. Eres un alfa ¿verdad?

Yuzuru no se inmutó y siguió comiendo. Shoma se desesperó por el silencio y se acercó hasta llegar a su lado. De cerca se veía más demacrado y un reflejo de vomito llenó sus entrañas. Este fue causado por el estrés y el pánico que estaba sintiendo.

— Yuzu-kun yo soy un omega. Sé que te diste cuenta ese día. Ya estoy bajo tratamiento, no tienes que preocuparte, eso no va a volver a pasar.

Yuzuru se rio y bajó los cubiertos. Se levantó y dejó la comida a medio terminar en la puerta de su habitación. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió a la cama para acostarse de nuevo. Shoma se lo impidió.

— ¡Háblame! ¿Qué quieres que te diga para que me hables?

— No quiero nada, quiero que te vayas de aquí. No estoy seguro de poder responder a mis actos.

Esas palabras lo enfurecieron ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse como un capullo en ese momento? Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para enfrentarlo ¿Y así le respondía? Bien, haría algo extremo. En su cabeza el razonamiento principal, lleno de conversaciones y diálogos se fue de vacaciones para jamás volver.

Se quitó la chaqueta, después se quitó el buzo que tenía. Desabrochó su pantalón y de un solo tirón se lo quitó junto con su ropa interior. Yuzuru retrocedió hasta estrellarse con la pared. Se tapó la boca con las dos manos.

— Ah ya veo, así sí estás más dispuesto a ponerme atención.

— Shoma… lo estoy intentado. No lo arruines.

Hizo caso omiso al tembloroso Yuzuru y se acercó a él con su desnudez como arma. Por fuera podría parecer muy seguro, pero por dentro estaba echo un manojo de nervios. Se había mentalizado que eso era lo mismo que estar patinando. Tenía un personaje que interpretar y lo haría bien hasta el final.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, le tocó el borde del buzo que llevaba y lo fue levantando hasta que llegó a la cara y se lo quitó de un jalón. No se estaba resistiendo. Cuando llegó a sus pantalones, las manos de Yuzuru se posaron en sus hombros y lo empujó.

— No… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— Vamos a bañarnos Yuzu-kun.

— ¿Qué?

Shoma lo tomó de las manos y fue caminando con él hasta el baño. Lo sentó en la pequeña silla que estaba frente a la ducha y de nuevo sus manos fueron a parar a la delgada cintura. Yuzuru se levantó un poco para que Shoma pudiera quitarle los pantalones. Los dedos de Shoma rozaron toda la extensión de sus piernas mientras bajaban la prenda hasta los tobillos.

Cuando la prenda se halló lejos del lugar, Shoma puso sus manos en las rodillas de Yuzuru y alzó la mirada hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. A escasos centímetros, los ojos de Yuzuru estaban abiertos de par en par. Shoma no quitaba su mirada y permanecía firme en su posición.

— No tienes que sentirte culpable de nada ¿vale? Yo estoy bien y quiero que también lo estés tú ¿entendido?

Yuzuru lo abrazó enterrando su cabeza en su hombro. Susurraba palabras ininteligibles, pero al parecer le estaba respondiendo su petición. Cuando se separaron de su abrazo Yuzuru lo tomó del rostro y juntó sus frentes de nuevo.

— Yo quiero estar contigo, pero tengo miedo. Esto es más fuerte que yo.

Shoma sonrío y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sus labios picaron por la barba que tenía Yuzuru. Ese hombre siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, ahora estaba dependiente exclusivamente de su aprobación para estar bien. Esa pequeña gota de superioridad era su peor enemigo.

— Estaremos bien, te lo prometo.

Shoma se separó y abrió la ducha. El agua fría los golpeó en primer lugar y luego se fue calentado. Acercó los implementos de aseo y se dispuso a bañar a Yuzuru. Tomó el champú y con abundancia lo esparció por los húmedos cabellos. La espuma creció en la medida que los dedos se enredaban y frotaban.

Yuzuru acercaba su cabeza a la mano de Shoma, estaba agradado por esas caricias. Mientras tanto por su propia cuenta, también se empezó a enjabonar, no podía dejar que todo lo hiciera Shoma. Por más controlados que estuviera, si la persona que le gusta lo tocara, habría reacción.

Al poco rato llegó la hora de enjuagarse y Shoma tomó de la barbilla a Yuzuru y lo recostó contra su pecho. A través de ese contacto, pudo enterarse que el corazón de su acompañante estaba a todo lo que daba. Shoma estaba nervioso, sus manos estaban frías y temblaban.

— Tienes que afeitarte, te ves muy raro con barba Yuzu-kun.

— ¿Me afeitas?

La sonrisa de Yuzuru fue tan grande como la que solía poner. Shoma tomó la máquina de afeitar y le enjabonó el vello facial. Pasó la cuchilla con delicadeza y poco a poco el rostro iba retornando a su hermosura habitual.

— Así te ves mucho mejor.

— ¿Te gusto así?

— Sí, así me gustas.

Yuzuru presionó su cabeza contra el pecho y cerró los ojos. Deseó que ese momento durara eternamente. Se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa en ese momento. Shoma abrió la ducha y terminó de enjuagar a Yuzuru.

Cuando estuvieron limpios se colocaron unas toallas alrededor de la cintura y se dirigieron a cambiarse. Shoma tomó las prendas que se había quitado y las colocó encima de la cama para volvérselas a poner.

Yuzuru buscó entre su maleta y sacó un pijama limpia. Se sentía refrescado y repentinamente todo el estrés en el que había estado que le impedía dormir, desapareció.

— Shoma, quédate y durmamos juntos. Te juro que no voy a hacer nada.

Shoma asintió y quitó todas las cobijas de la cama.

— Ayúdame a tenderla.

Juntos tendieron la cama y casi inmediatamente ya estaban debajo de las cobijas. Yuzuru lo abrazó con fuerza y respiraba con dificultad, como si quisiera contener el llanto. Shoma acarició su cabello húmedo y sonrió. Había podido recuperar a Yuzuru y eso era lo más importante. Los supresores estaban funcionando de maravilla y comprobaba que los sentimientos que tenía eran producto de la confusión.

— Todos los días pensaba constantemente qué se sentiría estar juntos. Me alegraba tanto cada vez que estábamos en un torneo juntos o cuando nos encontrábamos en los shows. Quería tocarte, quería sentirte vivo frente a mí. Pero cuando te ataqué, me sentí miserable al pensar que me odiarías. Javier me criticó mucho mis acciones, él es un beta y no sabe la imperiosa necesidad que se siente cerca de un omega. Pero supe que en el fondo tenía razón. Lo siento.

— Está bien Yuzu-kun. Yo también quiero que estemos juntos y sigamos estando como antes.

— … ¿Como antes? ¿No hay posibilidad para mí?

Había sido descuidado, ahora no era el momento de rechazarlo, tenía que ser discreto.                       

— No estoy diciendo que no, yo siempre querré estar contigo. Reír contigo, molestar, jugar, ir a comer como siempre. ¿Te molesta eso?

— …No.

Shoma le dio un beso en la frente y lo miró directo a los ojos. Las lagunas negras se movían con cansancio y las ojeras bajo ellas confirmaban las noches sin dormir. Iban a levantarse con un peso menos sobre sus hombros, fingirían que nada sucedió.

— Buenas noches.

— Sí, buenas noches.

***

Abrió sus ojos y para su sorpresa el sol estaba más arriba del firmamento de lo que se imaginaba. Tomó el celular de Yuzuru que estaba en la mesita de noche y miró la hora, eran las once de la mañana. En toda la noche Yuzuru no lo había dejado de abrazar, pero eso no le incomodó, por el contrario, le hizo dormir mejor.

Detalló el rostro de Yuzuru y en su interior una sensación de paz lo embargó. Le parecía imposible que hubiese entrado en celo gracias a él y que ahora que estaban en una situación tan comprometedora, no estuviera sintiendo nada. Aún seguía resentido por la medicación y sabía que eso era lo que había permitido desnudársele y bañarlo sin que él hiciera algo.

Quitó el brazo de su compañero y se levantó de la cama. Él no era propiamente la persona más pulcra del mundo, pero tenía que organizar el cuarto de su compañero. Tomó la ropa sucia y la puso en un montón y organizó la ropa limpia que aún estaba en la maleta. El cuarto tomó otro aire cuando abrió la ventana y ya la mayoría de las cosas estaban en su lugar.

Yuzuru se levantó y al ver todo organizado se sintió incómodo. Él ciertamente había llegado a algún tipo de acuerdo con Shoma, pero tampoco significaba que iba a volver. No se sentía seguro, le fue muy difícil superar el celo y aun más vivir con la culpa. Javier aparte del golpe le habló largo y tendido sobre los riesgos que corría si esa escena se volvía a repetir o si incluso alguien más se enteraba, era el fin de su carrera.

Con el propósito de evitar violaciones o embarazos en los omega, la federación de patinaje tenía reglas muy estrictas. Al omega que resultaba embarazado lo retiraban de la nómina incluso si abortaba, y al alfa lo descalificaban por una temporada completa del equipo. Los castigos iban variando según el caso, pero era muy probable que con el caso de Yuzuru no lo dejaran participar en el campeonato nacional y eso significaba no ir al campeonato mundial.

— Shoma, yo te agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí. Me siento mucho mejor, pero creo que deberías irte.

— Yuzu-kun… no me iré hasta que vengas conmigo.

— No siento la confianza de salir de nuevo y no atacarte. Es en serio, fue muy difícil para mí superar el celo, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

— No tan difícil como para mí Yuzu-kun, pero no puedes ser egoísta y dañar a todo el equipo por un error.

No estaba diciendo algo que no supiera, por más que huyese no iba a lograr solucionar nada, ni tampoco iba a hacerle algún bien. Así no volviera a ver a Shoma, su vida no significaba que iba a volver a la normalidad y ese vacío en su interior iba a consumirlo. El único detalle es que no podía verse si él a su lado.

— Shoma ven aquí.

Shoma se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de Yuzuru. Este tomó su mano y entrecruzó sus dedos. Apretó suavemente y dejó que las emociones fluyeran hasta la punta de su lengua.

— Me gustas, creo que te amo. Necesito que me escuches muy bien y me rechaces con todo lo que tengas. Necesito esto para poderme rendir.

Su corazón se estremeció ante el rostro serio y el tono de voz profundo y tembloroso. Estaba dándolo todo en esa declaración y de la misma forma él tendría que hacer lo mismo. Este era el momento en el que podía confiar en su razón, no había feromonas ni condición de omega por la cual preocuparse.

— Gracias Yuzu-kun. Me alegra mucho que sientas esto por mí. Pero en este momento estoy muy confundido y no puedo verte como mi pareja. Hasta hace unas semanas eras un hermano para mí y de un momento te veo como un hombre y me asusta. Tampoco sé qué le pasó a mi cuerpo, pero fue una experiencia muy dolorosa.

Yuzuru clavó su mirada en el tapete que estaba bajo sus pies y tenía signos claros de no estar entendiendo nada. Para él eso no sonó como un rechazo en absoluto. Shoma le estaba diciendo que le diera tiempo para procesarlo. Eso no iba a ayudar a hacerlo rendir. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a levantar la mirada. El sonrojo de Shoma y su esquiva mirada lo descolocaron.

— Shoma, espera. Vuelve a intentarlo, recházame.

Soltó la mano de su acompañante y este la llevó a sus rodillas. Empezó a frotar la palma de sus manos contra la ropa como si estuviera secándolas.

— No puedo… Yuzu-kun. No sé por qué no puedo, en este momento estoy muy confundido ¿Y si tú eres mi pareja? ¿Y si mi cuerpo sólo reacciona a ti? No entiendo nada.  

— ¿Estás intentado seducirme?

Yuzuru rio con pocas ganas y de alguna forma se desanimó por la ambigüedad de la situación. No podía rendirse, Shoma no le daba los motivos suficientes. Pero por eso mismo debía alejarse, hasta que él no tuviera una respuesta concisa iba a ser contraproducente estar juntos.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia su maleta. Sacó una muda nueva de ropa y la dejó sobre la cama. Shoma empezaba a verse asustado, pero no por sus repentinos movimientos, sino porque sabían lo que significaban.

— Tienes que volver Yuzu-kun. Por favor, tienes que deshacer todo lo que hiciste. Tienes que ir al show.

Si estuviese hablando con la pared, seguro habrían discutido eso más acaloradamente que lo que estaban hablando con Yuzuru. Lo estaba ignorando por completo y después empacó sus maletas. Shoma entró en pánico y se plantó en la puerta.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

— Me voy de aquí, evidentemente no me conviene quedarme.

— ¡Yuzuru!

Shoma se exaltó se pegó más a la puerta. Tenía ganas de llorar, ese no era su comportamiento habitual. Él no gritaba ni se exaltaba, solía ser muy tranquilo y dejaba que lo corriente lo llevara, pero en esta ocasión tenía que luchar con dientes y uñas para evitar que fuera.

Aferrarse a esa pequeña posibilidad de que Yuzuru decidiera ignorar todo y seguir como si nada, era su única esperanza. Pero a la siguiente acción todo aquello se esfumó. El cuerpo del patinador se movió ágilmente hasta él y lo arrinconó más contra la puerta. Con la mano que tenía libre apretó el cuello de Shoma y con un movimiento rápido y certero selló sus labios en un beso agresivo.

Shoma llevó manos al rostro de Yuzuru y lo sostuvo con fuerza, pero no para retirarlo sino para acercarlo más. No iba a perder, no estaba en celo no temía perder la fuerza. Podría contrarrestarlo con todo lo que tenía.

Los labios que adherían y la saliva que intercambiaban los llenó de un instintito sádico. Ese beso determinaría quién perdía esa partida. Shoma atacó su lengua rozando el paladar, la parte inferior de la lengua, masajeando los labios con su movimiento. Succionó la lengua en su totalidad y la mordisqueó hasta liberarla.

Se tomó cada segundo en serio para demostrar de qué estaba hecho, él no iba a huir del ataque nunca más. Iba a enfrentarlo con todo lo que tenía. Sus dedos se escabulleron entre las hebras negras y lo acercó más hacía sí.

Como era de esperarse, Yuzuru no iba a esperar pacientemente. Soltó la maleta y puso sus manos sobre la cadera de Shoma. Con su pierna se abrió camino para acorralarlo más y le levantó la pierna hasta que lo envolviera. Shoma estaba prácticamente sentado a horcajadas sobre Yuzuru y este tomó el beso hasta el fondo.

Mordisqueó los labios con especial cizaña hasta que los dejó rojos. Abandonó el área de la boca para dirigirse a atacar su cuello. Subió desde el centro de su clavícula hasta su oído.  Sus dientes se deslizaron por el lóbulo y lo apretaron con fuerza moderada. Después de soltar el trozo carne, se dirigió a su cuello y dio suaves mordiscos hasta llegar al hombro. Su intención era asustarlo, hacerle pensar que iba a marcarlo y que de una vez por todas lo alejara, pero incluso estiró el cuello para que tuviera más cómoda la intromisión.

Era una competencia injusta. Incluso sin estar en celo, desprendía un olor delicioso que lo excitaba a sobremanera. Shoma iba a ganar esa lucha si no se imponía de forma directa. Llevó sus manos hasta el límite de su buzo y subió sus manos hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los pezones estaban irritados y con cada pequeño roce Shoma se estremecía apretando sus piernas contra la rodilla de Yuzuru.  

 

Los dos lo estaban sintiendo más de la cuenta, pero rendirse no estaba entre los planes. El buzo de Shoma terminó en el fondo de la habitación por la agresividad con la que lo había botado. El torso al descubierto subía y bajaba debido a la respiración agitada. Shoma imitó la acción y desnudó la parte superior de Yuzuru.

Poco a poco la acción se fue dirigiendo hacia el piso y Shoma se balanceó para terminar encima de Yuzuru. Ese era su pequeño momento de dominación. No importaba lo que fuese a pasar, iba a ser una lucha justa.

Apretó sus nalgas contra la entrepierna y se relamió. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia la parte baja de su abdomen y acariciaron con delicadeza. Esa era su victoria. Yuzuru levantó la cadera con toda su fuerza y sacó volando a Shoma de encima suyo. Shoma quedó boca abajo al lado del cuerpo de su contrincante y antes de poder contratacar, ya tenía encima suyo a Yuzuru.

La entrepierna de Yuzuru se frotó contra las grandes nalgas que estaban acorraladas. La respiración se hizo pesada y Shoma empezó a considerar que este juego estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Puso sus brazos a sus costados para levantarse, pero no pudo hacerlo porque sintió la presión sobre todo su cuerpo. Una sensación de dolor le recorrió toda la columna y unas ganas de vomitar intensas llenaron su estómago. La sensación húmeda sobre su cuello lo alarmó y la falta de fuerza de fuerza en las extremidades le confirmó su presagio.

— Yuzu-kun, Yuzu-kun... Dime que no marcaste… no me marcaste ¿verdad?  ¡Yuzu-kun!

Con el rabillo del ojo intentó ver a la persona que estaba encima suyo, pero no pudo. Estaba recostado en su espalda con la cara en su cuello. Un hilo de líquido llegó hasta su quijada y con su mano se limpió como pudo. Era sangre, Yuzuru lo había marcado como suyo.

— No quería hacerlo… pero, en este momento no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

En esta ocasión nadie iba a salvarlo. Nadie sabía dónde estaba y aunque supiera no podría entrar. Shoma lloró desde el fondo de su alma, pero por extraño que parezca, esa angustia con el pasar de tiempo se volvió una sensación de alivio.

— Yuzu-kun. Quítate de encima.

Yuzuru no estaba ido como en aquella ocasión en el baño. Lo hizo estando consciente, lo marcó con toda la intensión de hacerlo y Shoma al final se lo agradeció. Esta era una desgracia, pero a la vez era un alivio. No iba a atraer a más alfas, no tenía que preocuparse si las drogas funcionaban o no. Ahora sólo dependía de Yuzuru.

Se sentó frente a él y buscó sus ojos. Este estaba esquivo, pero no por la culpa sino por la ira, sabía que lo estaba odiando. Yuzuru nunca hubiese hecho si él lo hubiese rechazado, pero no quería hacerlo. Tenía que tomar la responsabilidad.

— Soy tuyo… ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vas a venir conmigo?

— ¿Qué diablos…?

La insistencia de volver incluso bajo una situación tan delicada lo dejó confuso.

— Hablaré con mi entrenadora para cambiar mi registro médico. Ahora soy un omega marcado, tal vez no tenga los mismos beneficios que otras personas, pero por lo menos no serán tan estrictos conmigo.

— Shoma… ¿Por qué estás aceptándolo tan bien? Acabo de arruinar tu…

— Mientras no me embaraces, estaré bien. Podré seguir compitiendo, podré seguir a tu lado ¿Está bien así?

El silencio llenó la habitación, se miraron durante largo rato. Sentados en el suelo, semidesnudos y con la responsabilidad de lo que conllevaba marcarlo, pasaron esa tarde en el hotel discutiendo qué iban a hacer.


	3. Parte 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aprobado por la asociación "A Shoma le gusta sin protección" (???)   
> XD   
> Disfruten.

***

Para su sorpresa, la situación no fue tan mala como pensaron. Cuando cambiaron el registro médico de Shoma para evitar involucrar a Yuzuru, lo hicieron pasar como un accidente. Dentro de la federación ya era imposible esconder el hecho de que Shoma era omega, por lo que el ocultar su marca se volvió un echo plenamente estético.

Hubo rechazo de algunos patinadores, pero en general todo siguió como antes. Pero por más bien encubierto que el caso hubiese estado, Oda Nobunari sabía que la marca de Shoma era de Yuzuru. Se enteró de que estuvieron discutiendo sobre el tema días después de que Yuzuru volvió a la vida pública.

Oda presentó su apoyo y tuvieron un aliado con ese pequeño problema. El calendario tanto de torneos como de espectáculos, permaneció igual. Las reglas sobre un omega marcado eran las mismas que las de un beta. Como ya no entraba en celo, los alfas no presentaría comportamientos erráticos por lo que se podían combinar.

Así llegó el día del show _Fantasy on Ice_. Shoma estuvo especialmente cuidadoso ese día. Desde el torneo nacional, era la primera vez que se volvía a encontrar con Yuzuru. Ciertamente habían estado hablando por teléfono para hacer seguimiento del estado de salud de Shoma, pero no se habían encontrado.

Tomó sus pastillas supresoras, tenía preparadas las inyecciones en caso de que las pastillas no funcionaran y Oda estaba preparado para intervenir en cualquier momento. En el backstage, sin importar el entrevistador o a quienes pedía para tomar fotos, Oda siempre estuvo pegado a Shoma y Yuzuru se hacía lo más alejado que podía.

Cuando llegó el turno de Shoma de patinar, todo estaba en orden. Se sentía bien, lo poco que había interactuado con Yuzuru no lo había alterado y a pesar de estar cerca de sus días de celo, no había ningún efecto.

El presentador anunció su entrada. Shoma hizo la presentación al público y se dispuso a empezar su rutina. La primera parte estuvo bien, tanto los saltos como la coreografía las hizo perfectas, pero al empezar la segunda mitad su cuerpo perdió todas las fuerzas.

Las caderas se le entumecieron y las rodillas le temblaban. Una oleada de lujuria lo embargó y supo qué era lo que estaba pasando. Yuzuru no estaba controlándose y estaba incitándolo inconscientemente a que estuviera en celo. Sus movimientos se volvieron más lentos y sus saltos menos precisos.

Le costaba respirar e improvisó una parte de la coreografía para buscar con la mirada a Oda y hacerle alguna señal para que buscara a Yuzuru. Sus miradas se encontraron y Oda entendió el mensaje por lo que salió corriendo hacia los camerinos.

En la sala de espera donde estaba el televisor, Yuzuru se estaba mordiendo el labio y tenía la mirada ida en la persona que se estaba proyectando la pantalla. Oda pudo sentir la fuerza de Yuzuru y se acercó para intervenir. Le tocó el hombro y cuando este lo volteó a mirar, Oda le susurró.

— Contrólate ¿Quieres? Deja de verlo, Shoma-kun lo está pasando mal en la pista.

Yuzuru asintió, se levantó de la silla y se fue del recinto. Se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban en el pasillo donde hacían las entrevistas y se tapó la cara con las dos manos. Tenía que relajarse, pero la expresividad de Shoma, la elegancia con la que se movía, su rostro serio y erótico, en algún momento lo desconectaron.

Recordaba los momentos en el hotel y en el baño, y su mente poco a poco se alejaba de su racionalidad. Su instinto alfa le decía que debía arrancarle la ropa y hundirse en esas carnes hasta ahogarse, pero por otro lado sabía que muchas cosas se perderían si hiciera eso. Debía conformarse que Shoma ahora era suyo y de nadie más.

La música dejó de sonar y escuchó a los periodistas exaltarse por la entrada de Shoma al backstage y de repente varias voces empezaron a llamarlo. Yuzuru se alertó y fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Shoma.

— ¡Shoma! ¿Estás bien?

— Yuzu-kun… ayúdame a llegar… al camerino.

A los periodistas les pareció raro que Shoma hiciera esa demanda tan específica, pero no dijeron nada cuando Yuzuru lo cargó en su espalda y se lo llevó. Oda llegó corriendo el camerino y trajo el medicamento de Shoma. Las feromonas estaban revoloteando por todo el lugar, era un olor casi tóxico. Yuzuru estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no empalarlo en ese momento.

Oda sacó la jeringa con el supresor y se la colocó a Shoma. Un suspiro profundo llegó al oído de todos cuando Shoma recibió el medicamento. Sus ojos se dilataron y empezó a sudar frío. Shoma empezó a tener horcadas, sostenía el vómito en su boca y con sus dos manos. Entre tropiezos llegó a una caneca dónde vomitó todo.  

— ¡Shoma-kun debemos ir al médico!

— Estoy bien. El medicamente es muy fuerte sólo eso.

No pasaron más de cinco minutos y el olor de las feromonas de Shoma desapareció. Oda le pidió a Yuzuru que se retirara, pero Shoma lo detuvo y le pidió el favor que los dejara hablar a solas. Yuzuru se sentó en el piso y no fue capaz de mirar la figura cansada de Shoma.

— Yuzu-kun ¿Qué crees que debamos hacer para parar esto? Sé que detener el celo es imposible, pero si tal vez… lo hacemos ¿crees que disminuya?

Shoma quedó a la espera de una respuesta, pero no recibió ninguna. Yuzuru se levantó y salió del camerino. Oda entró inmediatamente después y quedó a su lado hasta que se sintió mejor.

***

Después del show, Yuzuru tomó un taxi y se fue por un lado distinto a todos los demás. Vinieron los papás de Shoma a llevarlo al hospital. Nadie aparte de Oda entendió qué había sucedido. Algunos especulaban que la pelea de Yuzuru y Shoma seguía vigente y que estaban fingiendo llevarse bien para no preocupar a nadie. Al final los rumores se acallaron por la falta de certeza.

Shoma salió del hospital con un diagnostico favorable. Estaba presentando una pequeña alergia al medicamento, por lo que debía suspenderlo y tomar otro tipo de pastillas supresoras. Su madre se tomó la atribución de dejarlo en cama unos días para que se recuperara por completo.

Shoma no quiso seguir las indicaciones, realmente ya se sentía mejor y quería entrenar. Al día siguiente se levantó como si nada y se fue a la universidad a entrenar. Cuando llegó a la pista se encontró con Yuzuru que estaba en la mitad. Practicaba sus saltos y se veía extrañamente hermoso, como si de algún lado una luz lo iluminara y lo sublimara.

— Yuzu-kun.

— Shoma, ya llegaste. Ven y patinamos.

Shoma asintió y corrió a ponerse los patines. Un aura tan poderosa circundaba a Yuzuru y lo hacía sentir su presa. Tenía la confianza para estar frente suyo sin lamentarse de nada, pareciera que fuera otra persona. Cuando entró a la pista de hielo lo primero que hizo fue llegar hasta la otra figura y desde ese momento el control de sí mismo desapareció.

— Veo que estás bastante bien.

— Sí, cambiaron mi medicación.

— Puedo notarlo.

Los dedos fríos de Yuzuru rozaron su cuello y se deslizaron por su garganta hasta llegar a la manzana de Adán. Shoma tragó saliva y sintió el dedo que subía y bajaba rítmicamente. La oleada de calor llegó hasta la última célula de su ser. Las piernas le fallaron y en su intento de alejarse trastabilló hasta caerse de espaldas.

Yuzuru patinó hasta llegar a su lado y se acurrucó. Puso su mano en el hombro de Shoma y dirigió su palma hacia uno de sus pechos. Shoma retrocedió para alejar el contacto, pero era como enfrentar a un titán con un palo.

— Me dijiste que… si lo hacíamos tal vez disminuiría esta urgencia ¿no?

Tenía las pupilas dilatada. Yuzuru estaba tan excitado que no se fijaba que estaba en un lugar inapropiado para dar esas muestras de interés. En su cabeza todo sonaba muy lógico e inapropiado, pero su cuerpo tenía cada vez menos fuerza para resistirse.

— Sí, pero… aquí no.

— Lo sé, pero quería escucharte de nuevo para asegurarme de que esta vez no escapes.

Un pequeño gemido escapó de la boca de Shoma por esas palabras. Ser deseado era una constante excitación. Sus nalgas se apretaban y sus rodillas se juntaban para evitar que su miembro con una creciente erección fuera visible.

— Vamos a los vestidores.

— ¿Qué? No… Yuzu-kun, nos van a descubrir.

— Eso va a depender de ti.

Yuzuru lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta que llegaron a los vestidores. Shoma siguió tímidamente a Yuzuru hasta que lo encerró en un cubículo que quedaba al fondo. Para su sorpresa, todo estaba preparado allí adentro. Los condones estaban a la mano, tenía unas toallas puestas en el banquillo.

— Yuzu-kun…

— Yo vine a esto y no me voy a ir sin ello.

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza y antes de siquiera tocarlo, se desvistió. Las prendas cayeron al suelo una tras otra. Shoma se quedó sin aliento. Un cuerpo delgado, pero bien formado posaba ante él de forma imponente y sin darse cuenta sus pantalones estaban en el piso también.

Yuzuru se arrodilló y quedó al nivel de su miembro. Shoma tapó su cara con su brazo, estaba tan avergonzado. La cara de Yuzuru se acercó con decisión hasta que capturó con su boca el miembro semierecto. El ápice de la lengua caminó sobre el glande que aún se escondía en el prepucio.

Shoma tuvo que sentarse por la debilidad en sus piernas, pero incluso ese movimiento no alejó a Yuzuru de molestar sus genitales. Con sus labios llegaba hasta la base de su pene y succionaba con fuerza. La mano derecha tomó la base del pene y lo agitaba al ritmo de su boca.

Shoma comenzó a temblar y a gemir a media voz, esa sensación lo iba a volver loco. Abrió sus piernas todo lo que pudo y empujaba su cadera al centro del placer. No podía ver a Yuzuru a la cara, esa imagen era imposible de procesar.

La garganta de Yuzuru se cerraba cuando llegaba a su límite y sentía el sabor amargo del líquido preseminal que salía a borbotones. Sacó el pene de su boca e inmediatamente Shoma gimió ante la desatención. Bajó su boca uno centímetros para atrapar sus testículos. Los finos labios de Yuzuru delinearon la forma de uno de ellos y lo engulló con avaricia. Los dedos de Shoma se encresparon y dejó salir un fino hilo de voz que no alcazaba a ser un gemido.

Uno de los dedos de Yuzuru fue recorriendo el camino hasta la entrada de Shoma. El largo dedo hizo su intromisión dando círculos hasta llegar al límite de su capacidad. La humedad atribuida a la excitación no se hizo esperar y le empapó la mano. Shoma en ese momento estaba biológicamente preparado para recibir toda la longitud en su interior.

La insistencia en el movimiento de su dedo y el dominio de su boca incrementaron la frecuencia. Shoma perdió la respiración y se agarraba del cabello de Yuzuru para hacerle perder algo de intensidad, pero todo fue en vano. Las corrientes que llegaban del centro de su ser hacia las extremidades eran muy potentes. Sabía que en ese momento la nueva medicación no estaba siendo muy efectiva, el calor y el deseo de aparearse aumentaban en su interior.

Las caderas se balancearon sobre su propio eje, buscaba el placer que le otorgaba su pareja. La debilidad del orgasmo lo atacaba por oleadas. Yuzuru lo estaba atacando en una guerra sin cuartel, su cuerpo ya no era suyo sino una extensión del de él. Nunca había pensado que la que sensación de estar en celo fuera placentera, pero en este momento lo estaba disfrutando tanto que muchas de sus ideas se dispararon en la nube de lujuria.

— Yuzu-kun… por favor hazlo.

Mientras decía esas palabras otro dedo ingresó y revolvió sus entrañas. Tuvo que morder la manga de su buzo para acallar el gemido. La oleada de placer más intensa y duradera entumeció sus extremidades. El fondo de la garganta de Yuzuru recibió toda la semilla y la pasó hasta que desapareció de su boca.

— Fue bastante ¿te estuviste aguantando?

La sonrisa de sus labios se extendió con una mirada llena de lujuria. Yuzuru lo deseaba demasiado, cada célula de su piel se lo gritaba. Shoma soltó los cabellos de Yuzuru y llevó sus manos a su pecho. Los ojos estaban cristalizados por los remanentes de placer y la mirada estaba perdida.

Yuzuru extendió su brazo hasta alcanzar el condón. Con toda la parsimonia del mundo, como si el único excitado fuera Shoma, abrió el paquete y se colocó el preservativo con calma. Abrazó a Shoma y acercó su pene hasta chocar con el de su compañero.

 

Su boca se deslizó hasta el oído y le susurró:

— Desearía embarazarte en este momento, cada vez que te veo sobre la pista, quiero embarazarte.

Shoma cerró sus piernas y atrapó a Yuzuru en un extraño tipo de abrazo. Su instinto omega reclama su papel reproductor y lo profundo de sí también quiso que lo embarazara, pero era imposible. Sí llegaba a albergar vida en su interior, su vida como patinador estaría arruinada.

— Yuzu-kun… te necesito.

Casi como un ruego Shoma lo dijo con toda sinceridad. Tal vez no era lo que había pensado cuando se planteó la idea de Yuzuru como hombre, pero desde que era consciente de su sexualidad, no podía dejar de pensarlo así.

 Yuzuru tomó su miembro con su mano y lo guio a la entrada. La presión fue lenta y separó los interiores. El abrazo caluroso le robó la respiración. Shoma colocó sus piernas en los hombros de Yuzuru y este se inclinó más hacia adelante. La profundidad a la que había llegado le transmitía toda la actividad interna de Shoma. Sentía los latidos de su corazón, la movilidad de sus interiores, la fluidez de sus líquidos.

Le tomó tiempo recuperarse de tal impacto. La primera vez que como alfa reclama el cuerpo de un omega y no podía describirlo. Yuzuru soltó unas lágrimas que no supo de dónde salieron. Shoma las limpió con sus dedos y acunó su rostro.

— No sé por qué estoy llorando.

— Eres un idiota.

Shoma sonrió y cerró los ojos. Respiró profundo y con sus piernas acercó el torso de Yuzuru. 

— Vamos, no te contengas.

La barra incandescente se sacudió y empezó su travesía del interior hacia el exterior y de nuevo el retorno. La velocidad con la que arremetía era lenta, pero las embestidas eran potentes. El sonido de las pieles chocando era lo único que retumbaba a esas horas de la mañana. Yuzuru empezó a subir las revoluciones en la medida que su cuerpo se lo pedía. La tortura de no poder romper todos los interiores de su pareja, era un sacrificio que no estaba dispuesto a soportar.

Shoma mordió sus labios para contener su voz. Su cuerpo estaba en la tierra de nadie. Quería controlarlo, pero su excitación le evitaba alejarse de la fuerte de placer. Aunque le dolía algunas veces, incluso disfrutaba de ello. Era como una polilla atrapada por el brillo de una llama. Quería quemarse, aunque doliera.

La plenitud de unificarse con el ser amado generaba un sentimiento de plenitud. Si estando solo nunca pudo sentirse así, significaba que estaba mitad vacío y que en ese pequeño momento era cuando estaba completo. Puede que hayan sido las feromonas, el ser alfa u omega, pero ahora era tan válido su sentir como para cualquier otro ser.

El miedo de necesitar tanto alguien era lo que le había impedido reconocer cuanto había deseado ese sentimiento de unidad. El ser humano no está diseñado para estar solo, siempre tiene pequeños aspectos que necesita compartir con otra gente, entre ellos el sentimiento de amor.

Cuando sentía la piel de las caderas unirse a las de Yuzuru, una satisfacción casi ilegal lo embargaba. Poder disfrutar de ese proceso biológico con la persona que quería era un beneficio que no muchas personas tienen. No le importante nada en ese momento.

Las caderas de Yuzuru estaban dormidas por todo el movimiento. Estaba dando todo de sí para prolongar ese momento hasta la extenuación. Cuando terminara y saliera de Shoma, no sabía cuándo podría repetirlo o incluso si podrían volverlo a hacer.

Apretó las caderas de Shoma y se impulsó con más fuerza. Hasta que el placer lo destruyera, iba a disfrutar de ese momento. El chapuceo y el sonido acuoso acompañó su travesía. La humedad de Shoma se mantenía sin importar la agresividad con la que era atacado.

 Los minutos se acumulaban con cada movimiento y no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado dentro de Shoma, pero se preocupó de ello cuando el orgasmo se acercó. Las oleadas de placer llegaron consecutivamente en periodos de tiempo cada vez menores. No quería venirse, pero a la vez quería explotar dentro de él.

 Cuando sus sentidos decidieron recibir estímulos externos, se fijó en el miembro de Shoma que se erguía casi morado sobre su estómago. Los dedos del pequeño se apretaron en la base evitando que pudiera venirse.  Yuzuru estiró sus dedos hacia el glande y lo masajeó.

Su pene sintió el apretón de los interiores de Shoma. El placer iba aumentando y la masturbación al miembro de su compañero se hizo más fluida. Shoma soltó su miembro y dejó que Yuzuru se encargara. Los últimos momentos placer cegaron a la pareja que gimió a destiempo cada uno celebrando su culminación.

El sudor y el semen se mesclaron en diferentes lugares. Yuzuru con todo el pesar del mundo, fue saliendo del interior de su compañero y el frío repentinamente se hizo presente. El olor a sexo permanecía en el aire, pero las feromonas de Shoma habían bajado su concentración.

Shoma tocó la parte baja de abdomen rechazando ese sentimiento de vacío en su interior. Después de tal conexión se sentía antinatural la individualidad. Se vistió junto con Yuzuru y decidieron salir a tiempos distintos. Yuzuru salió primero y luego de unos minutos siguió Shoma.

Cuando la pista lo recibió estaban algunas personas ya patinando. En su interior rogó que nadie hubiese escuchado nada, pero el comportamiento de la gente no tenía nada extraño. Lo saludaban como siempre y seguían con su caminando practicando.

Su mirada se vio arrastrada a una figura esbelta, de cabellos revueltos, con mejillas sonrojadas y habilidad increíble. Yuzuru patinaba como si lo que acabaron de hacer no hubiese representado ningún esfuerzo.

Yuzuru le sonrió en cuanto se dio cuenta que lo miraba y el tiempo se ralentizó. Cuando estaba en la órbita de esa estrella tan gigante, se daba cuenta de su propia limitación. «¿Y ahora qué Yuzu-kun?», esa fue la pregunta que guardó en su mirada.

 

 


	4. Parte 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas y santas y muchas tantas. 
> 
> Aquí traigo otra entrega de mi fanfic. Estoy inspirada en lo ocurrido en el torneo 4CC.  
> Mucha gente sé que dirá que estoy loca, pero con un grupo de amigas notamos algunas cosas raras en el torneo y más o menos este "arco" de la historia trato de desarrollar de forma "fangirlezca" lo que pudo haber pasado para que Shoma y Yuzuru se estuviesen ignorando y tratando algo hostil durante los entrenamientos del torneo y la rueda de prensa. 
> 
> En fin, espero les guste.

Capítulo 4

 

Después de la concertación de cómo aplacar sus necesidades, llegó el momento tan común en sus vidas como patinadores. Yuzuru se devolvía para Toronto y Shoma iría en unas semanas a Chicago a entrenar. Serían dos meses en los cuales sus visitas sería nulas y sólo en aquel contado momento, podría verlo.

Yuzuru se había mostrado dominante después de la primera vez que lo hicieron. Cuando se repitió la oportunidad de volver a tener sexo, la imposición del cuerpo fue más clara y su cuerpo se abrió con tanta facilidad que Yuzuru no tuvo una resistencia mayor a venirse.

Shoma aún podía sentirlo en su interior cuando estaba solo en su habitación. Al cambiarse era testigo de que toda su relación sexual con Yuzuru estaba registrada en su piel con los chupones y arañazos.

En el aeropuerto, Shoma quedó relegado a un segundo lugar por la cantidad de fans que casualmente aparecieron a despedirlo. Yuzuru tuvo un cambio de personalidad al notar que las demás personas los observaban. La carismática barrera que los fans solían conocer y les encantaba volvió a atraerlos y para que se desentendieran de Shoma.

En ese momento de descuido desapareció de la vista de las admiradoras y se devolvió a su vida. Aún no podía creerse que en cuestión de días la relación con Yuzuru se pareciera más a la de pareja que a la de amigos. No había concretado formalmente su compromiso de ninguna índole, ni de noviazgo, ni de amistad, por lo que quedó en un limbo que no habían querido discutir.

Aparte de la situación tensa entre ellos, seguía preocupado pensando en que iba a quedar embarazado, aunque no estaba en celo y las posibilidades era muy bajas. Los chequeos constantes a su cuerpo se volvieron rutinarios y seguía sin confirmarse ninguna de sus sospechas apocalípticas.

Después de sus presentaciones en el _Prince Ice World_ con la nueva incorporación de su _4 Loop_ , todo el mundo estaba expectante y a la vez escéptico por su repentino cambio. Pero para Shoma la idea era clara: apostar a todo o nada para llegar a dónde estaba Yuzuru.

En su ida a Chicago, viajó unos días a Toronto dónde se vio con Yuzuru. Esos días fueron intensos en todo sentido. El hecho de estar en una ciudad que no los restringía con respecto a su comportamiento daba pie a muchas muestras espontaneas de afecto. No eran expresivos en la calle, pero se rozaban sus manos, chocaban sus pies debajo de la mesa mientras estaban comiendo. Y de alguna manera el contacto tenía que estar presente en todo momento. 

Después de una seria conversación producida por el entrenamiento, Shoma y Yuzuru dejaron de lado su creciente desfogue emocional para dejar en claro sus objetivos como patinadores. Shoma quería vencerlo y Yuzuru quería ser invencible.

El orgullo joven de Shoma lo llevó a querer reinventarse, no importaba si no estaba listo para afrontar los nuevos retos, necesitaba deshacerse del velo que lo cubría. De esa gran sombra que en su carrera como patinador le estaba dejando huella en su moral.

En la despedida de su corta estadía, la pasión entre ellos había bajado, pero en sus corazones una nueva llama comenzaba a ondear con fuerza.

Una gran sorpresa los esperaba en su próximo destino, el torneo de los cuatro continentes.

***

Pyeongchang, Corea. Epicentro del torneo de los cuatro continentes. Sería la primera que se verían desde la visita de Shoma a Toronto. Estaba extrañamente tranquilo, tal vez era por haber hablado con Yuzuru de su determinación como patinador, pero quería sentirse capaz de lograr lo imposible en este torneo.

El primer día de entrenamiento, su corazón estaba latiendo a toda prisa. Keiji no notaba su incomodidad y de hecho estaba muy risueño y tranquilo. Entró a la pista y su mirada buscaba la figura deseada.

Yuzuru no se encontraba allí. Comprender la situación lo puso tenso, esperaba verlo desde el primer momento y poder confirmar en qué estado se encontraban sus sentimientos. La pasión de vencerlo estaba allí intacta, pero las ganas de sentirlo cerca de él también permanecían allí.

Keiji le dio un toque en el hombro y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que avanzaran. Shoma sonrió y se fue detrás de él. Keiji estaba hablando de varios temas a los que Shoma intentaba responder, pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Entró a la pista y comenzó el calentamiento. Patinó hacia atrás abriendo y cerrado las piernas, terminó la primera vuelta y al comenzar el recorrido de nuevo, sus ojos fueron llamados poderosamente hacia una de las puertas contrarias a donde estaba.

Yuzuru entró trotando junto a su entrenador. El corazón de Shoma dio un brinco y una estampida sucedió en su estómago. Detuvo la marcha y después de confirmar la figura alta y esbelta, por un impulso que no pudo explicar, le dio la espalda.

No estaba haciendo nada mal, su entrenamiento estaba yendo bien, pero sintió mucha vergüenza de un momento a otro.  Puso sus manos en sus caderas y las apretó hasta que se volvieron puños. La órbita de Yuzuru Hanyu lo arrastraba poderosamente desde su lugar de confort que en esos dos meses había construido.

Respiró profundo varias veces y volvió a patinar con una sonrisa en la cara. Su mirada no se encontró con Yuzuru en ningún momento, disimuladamente trataba de ubicarlo, pero incluso ya dentro de la pista, sus trayectorias no coincidían.

No pensó nada malo respecto a eso, podría suceder. No iba a atravesarse sólo para encontrarse con Yuzuru y que se viera evidente. Él no era un hombre así de directo, esperaría el momento para tratar de acercarse a él.

Se detuvo donde su entrenadora y esta le volvió a hablar sobre aspectos que debía intentar en ese entrenamiento. Shoma tomó un sorbo de agua y cuando se volteó a ver, Yuzuru estaba relativamente cerca, también hablando con su entrenador.

Pensó que sus miradas se encontrarían, pero Yuzuru se dio la vuelta y le dio la espalda. Shoma empezó a pensar que tal vez algo había sucedido. Pasaron veinte minutos donde no tuvo contacto con Yuzuru, no lo había intentado de nuevo, pero no hacía falta hacerlo para saber que no lo iba a lograr.

Ya estaban próximos a acabar, cuando Mihoko le dijo que podían irse antes para lograr hacer el entrenamiento fuera de la pista. Shoma viendo que nada iba a suceder accedió a irse antes. En el camino al gimnasio sacó el celular y se dio cuenta que en el grupo familiar de LINE le había mandado su hermano el link de un video.  

Lo abrió y se encontró con una entrevista de media hora sobre Javier Fernández. Se extrañó que le mandara eso, pero su hermano dijo que tal vez podría interesarle. Guardó el video y siguió con su entrenamiento.

A la hora del almuerzo, se fue con Keiji a almorzar. Shoma recordó el video cuando tomó su celular para ver la hora. Una vez ya en el restaurante, puso el video y lo vieron junto a Keiji. Cada minuto del video parecía tener una estructura bastante causal. El comienzo del video hace una introducción sobre Orser y sus detalles sobre su carrera. La declaración sobre su homosexualidad le sorprendió, pero más adelante entendió que todo eso iba encaminado hacia el problema en Sochi que tuvo Javier.

Keiji lo miró como preguntándole: “¿Por qué estaban mirando eso?”. Justo en ese momento apareció Yuzuru en la entrevista. Cuando contaron la historia de cómo Yuzuru le pidió a Orser ser su entrenador para estar al lado de Javier, Shoma dejó de respirar. Las declaraciones que siguieron lo dejaron aún más descolocado. Según los subtítulos en inglés y lo poco que logró entender, el orgullo de Yuzuru fue el que lo alejó de Javier. El perder lo hizo querer distanciarse y eso fue a causa de los dos torneos mundiales que ganó Javier.

“Le debo mis triunfos a Javier” fueron las palabras que le sacaron todo el aire del estómago como un puño. Dejó el celular sobre la mesa y se concentró en comer sin terminar de ver el video. Keiji no pareció notar nada extraño.

El silencio después de la comida no tuvo nada de extraño para ojos foráneos, pero dentro de ese silencio estaba un grito que salía por todos los poros de Shoma menos por su boca. No se sentía ofendido particularmente por nada dicho por Yuzuru, sino que las circunstancias le daban a entender que habían empezado a intimar no fue por más que por el orgullo herido de Yuzuru.

Tocó su cuello y sintió la cicatriz de la marca. Era de Yuzuru, pero en ese momento se sentía ajeno a él. ¿Y si realmente la obsesión de Yuzuru por él empezó porque ya no podía estar con Javier? Su corazón se estrechó de forma dolorosa.

No iba a llorar no importaba qué declaraciones se hicieran. Perdió algo de confianza por haber experimentado el rechazo de Yuzuru en la pista. Puso en duda todo lo que pasó en el GPF, en Toronto, en su vida con él. Habían evitado hablar durante todo ese tiempo de en qué posición estaban, y no tener esa certeza despertaba en él desconfianza.

Se encontraron con Yuzuru en el pasillo para ir al sorteo para el SP. Sus miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa esplendida lo recibió. Yuzuru los saludó y siguió primero al salón. Shoma lo miró durante largo rato y pensó que quizás había exagerado.

Dejó a un lado todos los pensamientos negativos de hacía un momento y se relajó ante el ambiente amigable que estaban entre los tres. El sorteo los dejó en el mismo grupo exceptuando a Keiji. Yuzuru y Shoma se miraron y rieron ante tal coincidencia.

Salieron los tres de la sala para dirigirse a la pista y debido a que Keiji quedó en un grupo antes que ellos, debía prepararse primero. Yuzuru y Shoma quedaron solos en el gimnasio para calentar. Shoma se acomodó en la bicicleta estática y comenzó a pedalear.

Ya no se sentía nervioso y a pesar de que todavía el documental y algunas preguntas rondaban su mente, decidió creer en lo que tenía al frente y si Yuzuru estaba bien con él, confiaría en eso solamente. 

Yuzuru se paró en frente de la bicicleta, colocó sus manos en el manubrio y le susurró:

— ¿Podemos hablar? 

 Shoma sonrió y estrechó los ojos confundido. Paró los pedales y se levantó de la bicicleta. Yuzuru le señaló que salieran del gimnasio y fueran a caminar por los pasillos. En el recorrido, se alejaron bastante de dónde se encontraban sus entrenadores y cualquier otra persona.

Shoma empezó a pensar lo peor, tal vez Yuzuru quería hacerlo en ese mismo momento, cuando debían prepararse para salir a entrenar a la pista. En un rincón de un pasaje en que no había nadie se detuvieron.

— Yuzu-kun, creo que lo mejor es que no hagamos nada por ahora.

— No es por eso que te traje aquí.

— ¿Entonces?

— Quiero que me escuches hasta el final lo que tengo que decirte y después, quiero que por favor confíes en mí.

Shoma se recostó contra la pared y bajó su cabeza hasta que su mentón tocó su pecho.

— En estos días, es posible que salga un documental hecho para Javier donde yo participo.

Shoma levantó la mirada con el ceño fruncido y la boca apretada. Yuzuru recibió la mirada fulminante y sonrió con desánimo.

— Así que ya lo viste. Yo quiero explicarte todo y… por favor escúchame.

Shoma torció el rostro de medio lado y asintió. Yuzuru se alejó unos pasos y comenzó a hablar.

— Nosotros nos hemos conocido hace muchos años, desde siempre he estado pendiente de ti. Cuando empezaste a escalar pensaba en ti como un lindo compañero que se esfuerza. Pero sabes también que no nos determinábamos para nada que no fuera los shows o las competencias. Yo en ese momento no sentía nada especial por ti, si soy sincero. Aparte de ganas de que fuéramos amigos, nada más.

Shoma torció los ojos hacia el piso y se le escapó un suspiro.

— Cuando me fui a Canadá para estar con Javier, no pensaba en nada más que en poder patinar al lado de una persona tan increíble como él. Era un sentimiento de admiración y de constante reto para mí. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio para ser mejor. Como atleta lo deseaba. Pero todo cambió cuando conocí personalmente a Javier. Shoma, él es una persona increíble y tú no has podido conocer esa versión de él. La versión que todos los días se esfuerza por ser mejor, la versión que incluso en un día malo siempre tiene un mensaje positivo para animar, la versión de que él no tiene talento, sino un cumulo de esfuerzo infinito.

— Entonces para resumir todo esto, te enamoraste de Javier y yo soy el reemplazo.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio piensas que sería capaz de hacer eso? ¿Te marqué sólo para que Javier sintiera celos?

— Pues eso siento que me estás queriendo decir.

— Te dije que me escucharas hasta el final.

— Entonces sigue, te escucho—el tono agresivo marcó cada sílaba.

— Yo me enamoré de Javier, eso no lo voy a negar. Pero desde siempre fue un amor no correspondido.

Shoma sintió que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se contuvo para evitar llorar. Esquivó la mirada y metió las manos dentro de su cacheta.

— Duré dos años con ese sentimiento. Era extraño estar con una persona que sabes que nunca te va a corresponder pero que todos los días se esmera en que encuentres puntos geniales sobre él.  Fue difícil para mí lidiar con esos sentimientos. No quiero mentirte.

— ¿Me vas a seguir restregando esto Yuzuru?

— No, quiero que escuches la versión de las cosas por mí y no por cualquiera que decida aparecerse a decir algo al respecto. En fin, lo que quiero que sepas es que al final, Javier sin ser directo y ni cruel me rechazó. Yo no me le declaré de ninguna forma, pero él pareció intuir lo que sentía. Para mí fue muy complicado entender qué me pasaba porque incluso sabiendo que él era un beta, era una persona increíble con la que yo confiaba que podía estar, pero sin la condición de alfa o beta, sino como personas, no estábamos destinadas a ser más que los mejores amigos.

— ¡¿Estás conmigo porque te resignaste?!

— ¡Shoma yo estoy enamorado de ti mil veces más de lo que estuve de Javier alguna vez!

— ¡Mentiroso!

— ¡¿Quieres saber cuándo empezaste a deslumbrarme?! Desde el GPF del 2014. Llegaste y me di cuenta que mientras estaba en Canadá el tiempo no se había olvidado de ti. Habías evolucionado hasta llegar a ser alguien de quien no podía dejar de pensar ni separar mi vista.

— Yuzuru… no más. Cállate. Mejor dejemos así. No estoy en condición para estar con estos juegos. Te voy a destruir en este torneo y con eso espero demostrarte que no voy a ser el reemplazo de nadie. Yo valgo lo suficiente por mí mismo como para que me subestimes.

— Jamás haría eso, yo creo que ti, más incluso que en mí. A veces siento que llego a un límite e intento sobrepasarlo, pero me doy cuenta que cada vez me cuesta más. Pero te veo a ti y cada vez que te retas, pareciera que tus límites son infinitos.  

— Nunca pensé decir esto, pero en este momento me pareces patético.

Shoma con una sonrisa como si lo último que hubiese dicho hubiese sido un alago y no un insulto, dejó a Yuzuru solo y corrió hasta que desapareció de su vista.


	5. Parte 5

Capítulo 5

Orser se comenzó a impacientar cuando Yuzuru despareció por demasiado tiempo. Vio que llegaba Shoma trotando y le preguntó si sabía algo de él, pero no le respondió nada. Shoma hizo una reverencia y se fue corriendo para el otro lado del corredor.

Después de diez minutos, vio a Yuzuru caminando cabizbajo. Orser se acercó a él trotando e intentó regañarlo pidiéndole una explicación, pero para su sorpresa Yuzuru estaba muy desanimado. Tenía los ojos rojos, la nariz rosada y las mejillas irritadas. “¿Estuvo llorando?”, fue lo primero que pensó.

Yuzuru le dijo que lamentaba la tardanza, pero que no se preocupara porque ya había calentado. Orser fingió que no vio nada extraño y se fue hablándole de la forma para que en este entrenamiento no gastara toda la resistencia en los saltos.

Yuzuru entró a la pista y evitó mirar a quienes estaban ahí, pronto tendrían que entrar a entrenar. Se quedó en la esquina con su entrenador. Este seguía hablándole y aconsejándole, Yuzuru asentía. Incluso sin quererlo estaba más pendiente de lo que le gustaría reconocer de dónde se encontraba Shoma. Con el rabillo del ojo lo vio aparecer y quedarse cerca de dónde estaban. Se dio la vuelta y se puso sus auriculares. Caminó en sentido contrario y se puso a cantar. Los ojos y la nariz le comenzaron a arder como si fuera a llorar, pero se distrajo con la música.

Un gran hueco en su corazón se hizo presente e intentaba llenarlo con la determinación de ganar. Shoma había malinterpretado toda su conversación, sabía que no se contuvo con las palabras, pero quería ser sincero. Había sentido muchas cosas por Javier, pero no tenía sentido quedarse en el pasado y justo cuando sintió que su amor correspondido iba a acabar con él, Shoma llegó a alegrarle la vida y a darle motivos.

No había mentido en decir que en este momento estaba más enamorado de Shoma que de Javier en su mayor momento. Poco a poco Shoma había roto un caparazón que sentía que era irrompible y es el deseo de estar cerca a alguien. Incluso con todo el recorrido que había tenido en el mundo del patinaje, a pocas personas consideraba amigos, pero tampoco eran para él personas imprescindibles. Se alegraba cuando los veía, pero si no los veía no hacía ese torneo peor o mejor que otros.

Cuando Shoma ascendió a senior, las cosas fueron diferentes para él. Ver el crecimiento de alguien a quien sólo veía una vez al año y darse cuenta que se siente deslumbrado por su presencia, hace que una expectativa por verlo se hiciera más intensa. Después vinieron _shows_ dónde se encontraban y la necesidad de estar cerca de él era insoportable.

Acariciarle el cabello, poder tocarlo, verlo sonreír, fueron ese tipo de cosas que sirvieron como excusa para hacerse más amigos. Luego que les gustaran los mismos pasatiempos, que hablaran todos los días por LINE le dio más aliciente.

Antes de darse cuenta, ya sea que estuviese en Canadá o donde fuese, el contacto con Shoma era constante. En ese momento se dio cuenta que así quisiera, no podía dejar de hablar con él. Cuando lo veía, la euforia era mayor a la que hubiese sentido alguna vez. No sólo era alegría de ver a un amigo, sino que las mariposas en su estómago le confirmaban que sentimientos más fuertes se habían gestado.

En esos dos últimos años, tuvo un cambio radical en cómo se veía y lo veía a él. Shoma ya no era un niño que estaba atrás intentando alcanzarlo, es que realmente lo podría lograr y quiso comprometerse con él a sentirse en esa rivalidad cuando llegara el momento. Ahora estaban luchando por el reconocimiento y los lazos se habían fortalecido.

Se dijo a sí mismo que este sólo sería un problema temporal, que Shoma tendría que entender que hubo alguien en su pasado pero que ahora sólo estaba él. Tal vez no se expresó de la mejor forma, pero no quería que se trataran mal. Eso no era típico en ellos.

Entró a la pista y quiso concentrarse en patinar solamente. Si Shoma estaba o no estaba, debía dejar de preocuparle, porque sabía que en ese momento no importaba lo que hiciese no lo iban a escuchar. Aumentó la velocidad y comenzó el calentamiento.

Pudo escuchar a Shoma patinar justo detrás de él, pero prefirió no hacerse ilusiones. Llegó a la curva y redujo la velocidad un poco y antes de darse cuenta Shoma había seguido derecho sin ni siquiera darle una mirada.

Antes habrían tenido algún tipo de broma al respecto, pero en ese momento le dolió.  Dio la vuelta y volvió a terminar donde Orser y sacó un pañuelo de su Pooh y se sonó. Orser seguía dándole instrucciones y las escuchaba, pero pareciera que no las entendía.

Volvió a patinar y Shoma estaba en el lado contrario a dónde él se hallaba. Empezó a practicar los saltos y se concentró en su ejecución. Primero intentaría con sus saltos cuádruples y luego intentaría sus combos.

El entrenamiento comenzó con toda la disposición, pero no con el ánimo y Orser pudo notarlo. Yuzuru estaba teniendo problemas con su 4S. cuando volvió a llegar Yuzuru a sacar otro pañuelo. Orser volvió a preguntarle sobre el salto y Yuzuru de forma seca le dijo que estaba sintiendo que el salto le estaba exigiendo demasiado a las piernas y por eso no podía aterrizarlo.

Orser ya sabía que el cambio de saltos de Yuzuru le estaba afectando en su gran debilidad que era la resistencia, pero no sólo era eso al parecer, sino que tenía la moral vencida. Gran problema para un reto de esta escala. El torneo de los cuatro continentes era una pequeña muestra del torneo mundial y con esto podría darse una imagen de cómo iba a ser. 

Yuzuru no era que no pudiese darlo todo, el problema es que su consistencia podía depender de varios factores que debía aprender a manejar. Orser no sabía por qué Yuzuru estaba tan decaído y tensionado, pero tenía que cambiar esa actitud o su rendimiento iba a bajar considerablemente.

Yuzuru inconscientemente intentó acercarse un par de veces a Shoma, pero este lo ignoró. Lo que más le dolía es que sonreía como si todo estuviera bien. Le daba a entender que el único que sufría con su pelea era él.

Repentinamente le dieron ganas de llorar justo en medio de la pista, pero tenía que disimular. Fue a sonarse a donde Orser y se quedó un tiempo prudencial ganando tiempo para evitar ver a Shoma y calmarse. Se concentró en mirar Nathan. Él era su verdadero contrincante.

La tensión aumentó en su consciencia. Nathan estaba siendo consistente, no lo había visto fallar y lo que más le preocupaba era que no tenía problemas con su quinto salto cuádruple. Tenía que hacer todo perfecto si quería ganar.

Recobró sus sentidos y volvió a intentarlo, pero realmente el cuerpo le estaba fallando. Pusieron la música de su SP. Trató de sentir el papel, de sentirse cómodo, pero el cuerpo le pesaba. Obvió hacer la mayoría de la coreografía, el 4S seguía sin salirle. Definitivamente no estaba en la mejor condición.

Se acabó el entrenamiento y salieron de la pista. Orser trataba de no sonar muy rudo con Yuzuru, pero se puso firme con respecto a su mal rendimiento. Yuzuru asentía y el cansancio en su mirada le decía que nadie más que él mismo sabía que estaba en mala condición.

El ambiente hostil duró hasta el momento de competir. Pasó todo el evento del SP y lo que Orser había previsto, Yuzuru no logró darlo todo. Un tercer puesto en el SP iba a ser un golpe más duro en la moral, pero cuando estaban en el _Kiss and Cry,_ fue lo más compresivo que pudo. “Tienes un trabajo que hacer ¿No?”, fue lo que le dijo para comprometerlo con su FP.

Yuzuru no pudo quitarse de la cabeza el SP de Shoma. Era la primera vez que lo había visto tan contento patinando. Y antes de darse cuenta se había sacado tres puntos más que él. No podía parar de preguntarse ¿Por qué la pelea lo había dejado tan bien?

Tenían que ir a la rueda de prensa, pero no tenía ganas de estar allí. No sólo su orgullo de quedar en un tercer lugar sino también que entre menos viera a Shoma, menos herido se iba a sentir. Su alma se partió cuando intentó felicitar a Shoma por haber pasado los 100 puntos y este lo ignoró cuando intentó abrazarlo.

Era de esas pocas veces en las que estaba separado de él, pero no podía acercarse como era de costumbre. Yuzuru fue lo más honesto que pudo en sus declaraciones “Hice lo que pude”, sólo que todos sabían que eso no era realmente “el límite de lo que podía hacer”.

Llegó el momento de la pequeña premiación y de las fotos. Yuzuru estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para disimular. Realmente quería sonreír, pero antes de darse cuenta ya tenía los labios haciendo una mueca de incomodidad.

Shoma estaba igual, aunque los separara Nathan, seguía estando cerca de esa persona con la que ahora no quería estar. Estaba contento con su rendimiento, de estarle demostrando a Yuzuru lo que él valía, pero el coste también era desgastante. Realmente llegó a sentirse feliz patinando, quizás por saber en qué orilla estaba plantado. Pero al final la alegría no estaba completa si no estaba Yuzuru en ella.

Recordó la desesperación que le dio cuando recién pasado el incidente del GPF que Yuzuru iba a irse de su vida. Estaría dispuesto a hacer eso una y mil veces mientras Yuzuru siempre estuviera ahí. Era un sentimiento que no importaba si él estaba enamorado de otra persona o si él sólo era un reemplazo, siempre iba a estar. Yuzuru Hanyu era la existencia más grande en su vida.

Al fin llegó el final de la rueda de prensa y salieron para el sorteo del FP. Keiji los estaba esperando y la figura del tercero les hizo bajar la guardia. Yuzuru le hablaba a Keiji y Shoma también hablaba con él, pero no hablaban entre ellos.

A pesar de haber podido decidir sentarse en otra posición, se sentaron juntos. Una muestra más del masoquismo. Cuando sacaron su número y se dieron cuenta que seguían unidos. Evitaron mirarse lo más posible. Esta vez Shoma iba primero y Yuzuru después.

***

El día del FP estaban todos callados. Cada uno estaba concentrado en su rendimiento. Yuzuru no durmió bien, pero ya estaba más tranquilo. Durante la noche pensó en su programa más que en Shoma. Él era un patinador antes que ser todo lo demás. Ya luego tendrían tiempo de discutir hasta reconciliarse.

Entró a la pista, y su actitud era diferente. Orser sabía que en esta ocasión Yuzuru Hanyu estaba más cerca de ser lo que siempre ha sido, el mejor. Tenía toda la energía puesta en ganar. No iba a hacer el entrenamiento a medias. 

Incluso cuando ya tenía esa mentalidad, algo llegaba a perturbarla. Mientras que ayer Shoma lo había ignorado por completo, hoy estaba especialmente agresivo. Se le atravesaba en su trayectoria, se le adelantaba como si quisiera provocarlo. Yuzuru no se tomó esos gestos de la mejor manera, Shoma no estaba llamando la atención de forma positiva, sino que estaba despertando en él la agresividad que siempre intentaba mantener a raya.

Si lo provocaban, él respondía y como Shoma siguió atravesándosele en el camino, pues él también hizo lo mismo. Llegó al extremo contrario a donde estaba Shoma y se fue en contra del sentido en el que todos los patinadores estaban patinando, casi chocándose con Patrick, sólo para encontrarse con Shoma y hacerle fieros.

Terminaron en la mitad de la pista toreándose el uno al otro como si de una pelea de gallos se tratase. Yuzuru estaba consciente de que a Shoma se le había subido el ego por su rendimiento en el SP. Pero eso no significaba nada si lo destruía en el FP.

Cuando se detuvieron a donde sus respectivos entrenadores, Yuzuru no pudo evitar tratar de mirar hacia donde estaba Shoma. Este seguía sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado, pero sabía que en el fondo de esa sonrisa, estaba un insulto hacia su parte.

De alguna manera eso le hizo desconectar el chip de preocuparse por su actual situación de una vez por todas.  Y siguió patinando con todo lo que tenía.

Cuando se acabó el entrenamiento y se fueron a prepararse para la competencia, en los vestidores Shoma y él tuvieron un tiempo a solas. Yuzuru trató de no sacar lo peor de sí, pero Shoma seguía sonriendo y tarareando de forma ofensiva.

No pudo aguantar el impulso de retenerlo y lo empujó contra la pared para acorralarlo. Colocó sus brazos en sus hombros y los presionó contra la pared.

— Si te gano ¿Vas a seguir con esa actitud tan infantil? —le rugió desde el fondo de su garganta.

Shoma intentó quitarse el agarre de Yuzuru pero sus hombros estaban firmemente agarrados.

— ¿Si me ganas vas a demostrar que este es otro triunfo dedicado a Javier?  Vamos adelante, puedes declarártele enfrente a todo el mundo. Tú tranquilo que a mí no me importa.

— ¡Shoma deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado!

Yuzuru lo estrelló contra la pared y se volteó para evitar pegarle un puño.

— Si gano por ti ¡¿También va a ser un acto hipócrita?! Si te sigo demostrando que soy a quien debes seguir en tu carrera como patinador ¡¿Sigo siendo un hipócrita?!

Shoma se cogió el hombro que se había golpeado más fuerte y sintió que se había quedado sin argumentos.

— Si yo me quiero volver invencible, no es sólo por mi ego. Es para que siempre estés pendiente de mí, de lo que hago, de lo que dejo de hacer ¡Porque quiero ser lo más importante para ti! ¡¿Eso es también ser hipócrita?!

Shoma abrió los ojos a todo lo que daba su capacidad y en ese momento quedó desarmado.

— ¿Tú estás haciendo todo esto para que yo te siga?

Yuzuru con el ceño fruncido puso su cabeza en la pared contraria a la que estaba Shoma y se recostó en ella.

— ¿Tú crees que eres el único que está pendiente del otro en la televisión? Siempre veo tus entrevistas, trato de ver todo lo que haces, los shows a los que no puedo ir, a los torneos en los que no estoy. Y soy la persona más feliz del mundo cuando dices que quieres estar conmigo en el mismo lugar. Que tu motivación para patinar sea yo ¿No crees que me llena de motivos para volverme cada vez mejor?

Shoma se separó de la pared y caminó tímidamente hacia donde estaba Yuzuru. Este seguía temblando en su esquina hasta que sintió como los brazos de Shoma le rodeaban la cintura. Shoma lo abrazó fuertemente y recostó su cara en su espalda.

— Lo siento, fui un estúpido. Perdóname, para mí es muy fácil sentirme inseguro cuando no puedo ser lo que sueño al lado tuyo. Cuando alguien como Javier retiene tus triunfos me hizo sentir fuera de tu vida. ¿Cómo podría yo creerme tan afortunado que el mejor patinador del mundo quiera estar conmigo?

Yuzuru sintió que se le estaban derritiendo las piernas. Shoma había iniciado un acto cariñoso hacia él. Claro que no podía seguir eternamente bravo, su voluntad no iba a durar mucho si eso fuera a pasar así. Solo pelearon un día, pero Yuzuru sintió que se iba a morir y en ese momento esa misma persona le estaba llenando el alma de alegría.

Se volteó y le correspondió el abrazo, se quedaron unos segundos degustando de su reconciliación. Cuando rompieron el abrazo, Yuzuru tomó el rostro de Shoma y le dio un beso casto. Juntó sus frentes y cerró los ojos.

— En serio estoy tan enamorado de ti, todo lo que haga de ahora en adelante, míralo bien. Todo lo que logre, guárdalo para ti. Y sígueme persiguiendo hasta que estemos compitiendo como iguales. Yo seguiré aquí esperándote.

Shoma se estremeció en un placer culposo que le puso la piel de gallina. Tomó el rostro de Yuzuru y acercó sus labios para darle un beso dulce que terminó en la nariz. Yuzuru se rio a carcajadas y lo miró con todo el amor del mundo.

— ¿Por qué en la nariz?  ¿Te gusta?

Shoma se rio y retrocedió unos pasos. Puso su mano en su cuello y sintió la cicatriz, pensó que en ese momento su corazón también tenía la marca hecha por Yuzuru.

Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja los dos salieron del vestier, ahora sólo quedaba dar lo mejor en el FP y que lo que tuviese que pasar, pasara.

***

El resultado no había sido el esperado. Nathan Chen de primeras, Yuzuru de segundas y Shoma de terceras. Cuando Yuzuru estaba esperando los resultados, Shoma lo recibió con un abrazo. Tuvo que controlarse porque estaban en frente de todo el mundo, pero en su rostro estaba incrustada una sonrisa que no pudo disimular.

Puede que los dos no hayan ganado, pero estaban juntos en el podio. Siempre juntos, era lo que importaba. Shoma realmente quería ganar, estaba cansado del 3° puesto, pero en ese momento la alegría más grande era Yuzuru demostrándole que lo que tenían eran importante.

Cuando se ubicaron en el podio, Yuzuru lo agarró del brazo detrás de Nathan y le sonrió proponiéndosele: “Quiero casarme contigo, incluso así”. Cruzó su brazo con el de Shoma y por un pequeño lapso de tiempo en sus ojos estuvo la complicidad del ser amado.

Volvieron a las fotos y los dos tenían una sonrisa radiante. Debían ir a la rueda de prensa y Yuzuru estaba pegado a Shoma. Él intentaba disimular, pero a Yuzuru eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando estaba pasando a sentarse, primero pasó Shoma y cuando llegó el turno de Yuzuru él le rozó la espalda con la mano y le susurró: “Odio que estemos separados”.    

Después de todo el protocolo, tenían que prepararse para la gala.

***

Llegó la presentación de Shoma y Yuzuru tenía que verla en primera fila. Estaba al pendiente cuando salió y empezó a aplaudir y a gritar. El Shoma que siempre veía en la pista, era el Shoma que siempre le hacía recordar que miles de personas más también lo veían con los mismos ojos que él.

Emocionarse por su interpretación, alabar sus saltos, notar su progreso, todo eso hacía parte de los programas de Shoma Uno. Pero por más alejado que quiera estar de ese sentimiento carnal, la figura de Shoma era claramente su tipo. Realmente disfrutaba ver a Shoma, llegaba el momento en que deseaba entrar a esa pista y tumbarlo en frente de todo el mundo para que supieran que era suyo.

Sentía cómo sus facciones se deformaban hasta que él mismo escuchaba su respiración agitada. Deseaba a Shoma, lo necesitaba como nunca necesitó a nadie en su vida. No se iban a volver a ver hasta el torneo mundial. Ya sentía que se le iba el aire de sólo pensar que no iba a estar con él.

Desde que habían escalado en su relación de esta manera, se hacía más difícil la ausencia. Shoma terminó el programa y Yuzuru salió corriendo a buscarlo en la entrada de los patinadores. Cuando lo vio de cerca con su nuevo traje, llegó a su interior el celo. Trataba de no tocar a Shoma, pero en los primeros pasos supo que Shoma estaba sintiéndolo también. Su dificultad para caminar, su rostro descolocado. Tendrían tiempo mientras llegaba su turno.

Shoma y Yuzuru se alejaron de todos y se fueron hacia los pasillos donde estaban los salones de mantenimiento. Todo estaba solo y Yuzuru lo estrelló contra la pared, empezó a besarle el cuello y a morderle la garganta.

Shoma cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la batuta que imponía Yuzuru. Shoma bajó sus manos por el torso y llegó las caderas de Yuzuru. Por entre el pantalón del traje se podía sentir el resorte de la ropa interior. Enredó su dedo ahí e intentó bajarle el bóxer por encima de la licra. Yuzuru estrechó su cadera con la ajena y lo abrazó para que sus entrepiernas se rozaran.

Shoma gemía en susurros en el oído de Yuzuru, este correspondía sus declaraciones con su respiración entrecortada. No tenían mucho tiempo para algo más elaborado por lo que tendrían que conformarse con ese roce.

El roce los estaba llevando el clímax, Yuzuru no quería terminar así de rápido, pero no tenían más tiempo. Se besaron en los últimos minutos de su roce, realmente era a lo máximo que podían llegar. Shoma apretó el muslo con sus piernas y subió y bajó su erección.

Los dos hicieron un arco para apretar más sus pechos. Las manos de Yuzuru se fueron a esas nalgas tan bien delineadas y las apretó con especial ahínco. Shoma hizo lo mismo y los dos estaban entrecruzados en un solo ser.

Shoma saltó a la oreja de Yuzuru y comenzó a mordisquearla. Le gustó escuchar la voz de Yuzuru gimiendo. Se distrajo de su propia excitación sintiendo los tirones en el miembro ajeno. Yuzuru lo abrazó y le quitó de su terreno su lóbulo.

En el momento que se dio cuenta, Yuzuru estaba temblando por el orgasmo.

— Eso fue rápido ¿Eh? —Shoma se burló.

 Yuzuru frunció el ceño y le dijo que se callara. Shoma no se había venido, tenía su miembro aprisionado en sus pantalones. Al ver eso, Yuzuru lo tocó con la mano y abrió la bragueta. El pene rebotó en su mano y él la empezó a estrechar en un abrazo resbaloso por el líquido preseminal.

Shoma apretó los puños en los hombros de Yuzuru y este comenzó a besar su cuello. Shoma se sentó sobre la pierna de Yuzuru y este imparable seguía con su estimulación. El final no estuvo más lejos de eso. Los dedos largos de Yuzuru le estiraban y contraían el prepucio sobre la sensibilidad de su glande. Shoma tembló y dejó su huella en la mano de Yuzuru. 

Shoma estaba avergonzado, pero a Yuzuru le pareció divertido. Apretó su mano en un puño y espero a que volvieran a recomponerse. Cuando ya había bajado el sonrojo y a agitación.

— ¿Hasta cuándo vas a quedarte con eso?

Shoma le preguntó señalándole la mano con su secreción.

— Tendré que ir al baño… no es sólo esto lo que tengo que limpiar.

Shoma agachó la cara y cerró los ojos. Ese momento no quería que se acabara, no quería existiera Canadá ni Japón, sólo ellos juntos sin necesidad de apurarse. Tener todo lo que el tiempo les permitiera y luego fingir que durante tantos meses que estaban bien cuando querían verse y estar juntos.

Shoma se llenó de nostalgia y sintió ganas de demostrarle de nuevo que realmente quería estar con él. Se acercó disimuladamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Yuzuru abrió los ojos y le sonrió con la expresión más bella del mundo. Se recostó contra Shoma y las sonrisas de sus caras no desaparecieron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas y santas y muchas tantas. 
> 
> Quiero hacer la advertencia que la mayoría de las cosas que aquí describo, en realidad sí pasaron. Pueden ustedes buscar los videos de los entrenamientos y van a encontrar la mayoría de las cosas que describo aquí. 
> 
> Obviamente que está combinado con mi mente fangirl así que hay algunas cosas que si son un tanto exageradas, pero el 80% on camera, es real.


	6. World Championship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas y santas y muchas tantas. 
> 
> Lamento mucho el retraso con este capítulo, pero quisiera dar una explicación antes de que lo lean, así me van a entender porque hubo un cambio tan dramático en la trama.
> 
> La verdad odié mucho este torneo mundial, no como competencia porque estuvo emocionante, sino que para el yuzushoma fue mortal, o por lo menos como yo lo vi. 
> 
> Con mi entrañable amiga estuvimos discutiendo por días los detalles que nos hicieron dar cuenta que algo estaba raro y en un sentido más profundo que una simple pelea entre ellos (como pareció en los 4CC). 
> 
> Sin ahondar mucho en detalles, con las conclusiones a las que llegué empecé a dudar de la veracidad del Yuzushoma. Lo pensé como una amistad mediática y como fanservice (cosa que todas sabemos que es verdad, tal vez no el 100% pero fanservice hay). La verdad odié la dos poses de boda, porque las sentí tan acartonadas y tan fingidas, que todo el monstruo en mi interior minimizó todo lo que pasó en ese torneo. Desde la entrevista de la gala medio libretiada que hicieron, hasta Yuzuru coqueteando en la pequeña ceremonia del FP. 
> 
> Al final, después que dejé pasar el tiempo y vi las entrevistas que hicieron cuando llegaron a Japón, llegué a la conclusión que definitivamente entre todas las influencias externas que debe haber en esa relación, hay un algo que es sincero, que los une, que hace que las miradas de Yuzuru hacia Shoma sean sinceras, Shoma desviviéndose por Yuzuru sea algo más. Y decidí creer en ese algo.   
> En este momento estoy precavida y decidí optar por le 50-50, esto quiere decir que pensaré que en la mitad que lo dicen es fanservice y la otra mitad es verdad. 
> 
> En este capítulo trato de desarrollar un poco la idea que me vino, esta versión de WC es poco fiel comparada con la de los 4CC, pero al final fue una forma de asentar mis sentimientos caóticos con respecto a la pareja. 
> 
> Que lo disfruten.

 

Capítulo 6

 

El ambiente de la oficina era pesado. Shoma estaba sentado al otro extremo de la mesa con una expresión meditabunda. Yuzuru quería parecer tranquilo, pero le inquietaba la repentina llamada a la federación japonesa.

Sabía que no habían hecho nada que los hiciera molestar, como algún tipo de falta o afrenta hacia alguien más que afectar el nombre del equipo. Por lo menos desde la última vez no había hecho nada. Después de la espera la puerta de la oficina se abrió y varias personas importantes tanto dentro de los medios de comunicación como de la federación entraron.

— Buenas tardes tengan jóvenes.

Un señor que tendría alrededor de 50 años los saludó enérgicamente, mientras que otro hombre que tendría alrededor de sesenta se mostró más tranquilo cuando pasó a saludarlos. En total eran 5 personas las que se sentaron en la mesa y con toda la parsimonia del mundo comenzaron a hablar.

— Sé que estarán extrañados por esta reunión, pero no se preocupen, realmente no es nada grave.

Yuzuru y Shoma se miraron y rápidamente se acomodaron en el asiento.

— ¿Cuál es la relación que hay entre ustedes? —El señor de 50 años preguntó sin ningún atisbo de broma en su voz.

— Nosotros somos amigos, señor.

Yuzuru interpeló rápidamente la respuesta y se mostró firme por saber a dónde iban los tiros.

— Eso esperamos, con el señor aquí presente, director de la Dirección Nacional de Televisión hemos tenido que llegar a este punto de advertencia por el incremento de gestos ambiguos entre ustedes.

— ¿Gestos ambiguos? —Shoma dijo en voz baja.

— Sí, eso mismo. Sabemos que de alguna forma la cuestión de la broma de la boda es algo ya muy de ustedes. Desgraciadamente un símbolo con el cual las personas logran identificarlos, pero debido a que lo repiten varias veces, tanto para el público como para los demás patinadores resulta ya sospechoso.

— Sólo es una broma, no entiendo qué puede haber de sospechoso en eso.

El director miró a Yuzuru y sonrió ampliamente.

— Sabe usted perfectamente Yuzuru-senshu* que no nos estamos refiriendo enteramente al gesto de la boda. Claramente se puede ver que usted en especial, se lo toma muy a la ligera. No podemos prohibirles que lo hagan, sin embargo, nuestros periodistas en cada torneo terminan llegando con material… bueno, comprometedor en algún sentido.

El director pasa un sobre de manila a cada uno de los patinadores. Cuando Yuzuru y Shoma lo abrieron, se miraron aterrados e inmediatamente cerraron los sobres. Contenían fotos de su lucha en el vestier, les tomaron una foto en el pasillo al que fueron después de la exhibición y alguna que otra foto de Yuzuru tocando a Shoma de forma a la que no se le puede excusar, en la práctica de la exhibición del torneo de los cuatro continentes.

— Para nadie es un secreto que Uno-senshu es un omega y usted, Yuzuru-senshu, es un alfa. Cuestión que tanto a ustedes, como a nosotros nos preocupa a sobremanera. ¿Tienen ustedes alguna razón en especial para hacer todo este tipo de _fanservice_?

Shoma estaba aterrado encogiéndose en su puesto y Yuzuru no tenía ni idea qué decir. Trataba de buscar alguna excusa, pero todo en lo que podía pensar es que en realidad se estaban descontrolando. No podía ver a Shoma sin tocarlo, sin sentir su aroma y al final volvía a tocarlo hasta que una mínima parte de sí está conforme.

— Es sólo un juego entre nosotros, no hay ningún significado más allá de eso. Es verdad, sentimos mucho que nuestro comportamiento esté generando discordia entre los patinadores y la federación.

— Quiero que entienda Yuzuru-senshu que usted es casi propiedad del público. Su imagen es casi tan importante como sus logros, por favor no lo olvide.

— Sí señor, lo siento mucho.

— Respecto a usted Uno-senshu, usted es nuestro patinador número dos en importancia. En este último tiempo está recibiendo casi la misma atención que Yuzuru-senshu, la advertencia también va para usted. No permita que estos errores le quiten la fama que hasta ahora está adquiriendo.

— Sí señor, lo siento mucho.

— Una última advertencia. Nosotros podemos entender que llegue a haber ciertos tipos de “encuentros” entre patinadores, y más que todo si alguno de ellos resulta ser omega. El castigo para ustedes sería terrible, de no ser, precisamente porque son ustedes. No nos podemos permitir vetar a ninguno de los dos en ninguna competencia, así que si realmente quieren ir a los Olímpicos, les aconsejaría que pararan con su “broma”.

Yuzuru y Shoma asintieron y la reunión se disolvió. En el carro de camino hacia la estación de tren donde Shoma se bajaría para ir a Nagoya, Yuzuru no pronunció ninguna palabra. El ambiente era demasiado pesado, pero Shoma sabía que tendrían que llegar a un acuerdo, no importaba cuál fuera.

— Yuzu-kun debemos detenernos en todo el sentido de la palabra.

— ¿Qué?

— Yuzu-kun, estoy terminando contigo. Lo que sea que haya llevado a que estemos en esto, lo termino. Realmente nosotros no estamos saliendo formalmente, así que, quiero terminar con esa relación ambigua también. Sólo vamos a ser amigos.

Yuzuru se aferró al brazo izquierdo de Shoma y trató de decir algo, pero ver la mirada relajada de Shoma lo hizo sentir estúpido.

— No es no sienta nada por ti Yuzu-kun. Eso ya lo sabes, te quiero y te querré. Eres mi motivación y así seguirá siendo, pero sabíamos desde el día de la marca que nuestro destino había quedado sellado para llegar a separarnos algún día.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Todo es tan fácil de acabar para ti?

— Tengo miedo Yuzu-kun. Esto hace mucho tiempo dejó de ser un juego, hace mucho tiempo llegó a un punto donde tuvo que haber terminado.

Y quería refutarlo, pero se dio cuenta que él también tenía miedo. Demasiado miedo de perderlo todo. Mucho miedo de perder de forma irreparable a Shoma, como perdió a Javier en su momento.

— Está bien, vamos a terminar con todo.

— Gracias Yuzu-kun, por entender.

En el silencio que siguió, disfrutaron del último trayecto del camino como pareja.

 

***

El torneo mundial. El evento principal de toda la temporada, en esta ocasión se estaría celebrando en Helsinki, Finlandia. Yuzuru se enteró que Shoma llegó bastante antes para evitar el _jetlag_. Le dio ternura saberlo, pero se entristeció tenerse que enterar a través de Keiji. Shoma no volvió a mandarle mensajes ni a llamarlo. 

Durante ese mes lo había estado procesando lo mejor que podía, pero al final le seguía doliendo. No tenía realmente nadie con quién hablarlo, si fuera un tema más superficial lo hablaría con Orser y si no fuera algo tan comprometedor lo hablaría con Javier, desgraciadamente no era ninguno de los dos casos.

Tragarse sus sentimientos fue lo que sin duda provocó más esa ansiedad terrible de ver a Shoma. Había llegado al acuerdo con Keiji de que le comentara a grandes rasgos lo que Shoma hacía, incluso habló con Oda pero hasta allí fue todo.

Cuando llegó al torneo, un inmenso malestar se posó en su pecho. La presión de estar en ese escenario le despertó de nuevo la inestabilidad emocional. Todo se juntó en su pecho para hacer de su estadía algo insoportable.

Cada par de ojos y cada lente de cámara los sentía como sus enemigos, cada minuto de video que se filmara iba a ser un recordatorio de que no debía buscar refugió en Shoma más de lo necesario. Era obvio que iba a dar una imagen negativa si de un momento a otro se alejaba de Shoma, debía ser muy diplomático con respecto a cómo se iba a ver con él.

En su cabeza sonaba todo muy bien, pero no fue hasta la rifa que supo que no importaba si en las prácticas evitaba prestarle atención, si lo tenía al frente sin ningún lugar a donde huir, iba a querer desesperadamente hundirse en él. Darle un abrazo, estrecharlo con sí y llenarse de su esencia.

Pensó que Shoma sentía lo mismo, pero cuando se dio cuenta cuando se iban a sentar para la rifa, el puesto que Keiji había dejado vacío para que Shoma se sentara al lado de Yuzuru, fue evitado; La sonrisa de Yuzuru se desvaneció en un momento y quedó con una mueca entre sonrisa y molestia. Shoma le sonreía a Keiji y lo instigó para que se corriera de puesto.

Keiji lo hizo, no sin quedar antes confundido por el repentino destello de odio en la mirada de Yuzuru. Hasta el más idiota hubiese podido entender que algo raro pasó. Keiji se volteó a ver a Shoma y este la hablaba como si nada hubiese pasado. Se quedó callado y cuando el camarógrafo se arrodilló para filmarlos mientras hablaban, el chip de Yuzuru cambió de nuevo al mismo chico carismático de siempre.

La única diferencia fue la clara exclusión de Keiji en toda la conversación. Prácticamente Keiji estaba allí para contener a Yuzuru. Shoma no puedo evitar responderle emocionado a Yuzuru, pero al final prefirió quedarse con Keiji.

Yuzuru sabía porque estaba haciendo eso, pero no por ello era menos doloroso. Estaba siendo rechazado por alguien con quien ya habían compartido todo. Al final entre su propia resignación prefirió concentrarse más en el SP.

***

Quinto lugar, un deplorable y despreciable quinto lugar. Antes de compararse con Shoma, con Javier, con Boyang o con Patrick, el problema era él mismo. Cada vez dar el nivel con el SP le estaba costando más. Antes de darse cuenta un espiral de autoexigencia y de inconformismo lo llenó hasta deprimirlo. Ese no era él, sencillamente no podía ser un perdedor que estuviese en el quinto lugar.

Cuando llegaron a la rifa para el FP Shoma intentó colocar a Keiji de nuevo entre ellos, pero Yuzuru lo agarró de la manga y le pidió en voz baja que se quedara con él. Yuzuru estaba demasiado deprimido para recibir una negativa de parte de Shoma, otra vez.

Cuando se sentaron, las cosas eran tan raras que Yuzuru no podía sentir el alivio de la compañía de Shoma. Sabía que él se estaría preguntando si había alguna cosa que pudiese hacer por él, pero al final la tensión de la competencia y la advertencia de los medios no dejaron más opción que Yuzuru se quedara callado mientras veía como Shoma hablaba con Keiji.

Como acabó ese día lo dejó demacrado. Intentó pensar una y otra vez qué debía hacer para no volver a equivocarse, pero entre más lo pensaba, más se hundía en ese trémulo lugar que se llama “vergüenza”. No poder contar con Shoma entre todas las cosas, era lo más difícil, estaba solo y debía depender de sólo sí mismo para avanzar.

De esa manera llegó el día del FP.

 

***

Un nuevo record mundial, a la espera de las presentaciones y cuando llegó el turno de Shoma, la realidad lo golpeó como una bola de acero. En ese momento pudo ver la verdadera figura de Shoma y se asustó. Estaba atacando con dientes y uñas para alcanzarlo. Definitivamente no quería esto.

El sentimiento especial de querer atesorarlo, hacerlo reír, permanecer a su lado, no se compara con lo que en este momento exigía de él. Mientras hablaba con Patrick dijo sus más profundos pensamientos del momento: “No quiero competir contra Shoma”.

El rechazo era inminente, algo más que su ego se iba a ver herido si la lucha como patinadores intervenía en su relación. No sólo era el hecho de que su orgullo era un gran problema a la hora de enfrentar la derrota, sino que por eso mismo era muy difícil para él comportarse normalmente con alguien que iba directo a destruirlo.

Llegó Shoma de su FP y la respuesta fue instintiva, lo recibió con un choque de palmas y un abrazo seco. Sabía que estaba siendo inmaduro, pero en el momento que Shoma intentó sentarse a su lado, inmediatamente lo impidió. Con Boyang de por medio, ese era su rincón seguro. Pensó que había sido muy brusco con Shoma, pero cuando quiso fijarse, este se estaba quitando los patines sonriendo como si no le importara ni si frialdad ni su clara evasión. Y se sintió estúpido.

 

Al final ganó el torneó después de dos años, un gesto de respeto y de agradecimiento fue entregarle la medalla a Javier. En esta larga competencia, en este largo camino de sus sentimientos por él, estaba logrando devolverle el apoyo que él le había dado. Pero al final, no importaba que tan fuerte se abrazaran, esa llama contra Shoma ya había prendido chispas.

No quería llegar a ese momento con él. Que la bonita amistad termine dependiendo de qué tan alto él llegue. Ese sería el acto más egoísta y narcisista que pudiese haber, no quería repetir ese mismo error. Pero para su desgracia, algo ya estaba fuera de lugar cuando en la ceremonia de premiación hizo la pose del matrimonio 2 veces.

Cuando estaba en el podio siguió su rutina de siempre, pero Shoma estaba extrañamente complaciente. La timidez, la insistencia de hacerlo, esta vez fue un acto simplemente simbólico. Por eso cuando estaban en la sesión de fotos en la pista quiso hacerlo de nuevo. Esta vez sin exagerar su risa, tratarlo de hacerlo lo más sincero, pero los nervios le ganaron y volvió a reírse. Shoma tenía una sonrisa que le decía que estaban bien, pero los gestos más sutiles, le decían que había puesto una barrera.

Y en su corazón un dolor casi tan fuerte con el de un infarto lo recorrió. Esto no podía quedarse así, pero al final Shoma seguía viéndolo desde una distancia prudente. Yuzuru pudo sentir hasta donde era capaz de llegar él.

***

— Felicitaciones Shoma.

— Gracias Keiji.

Estaban los dos en el restaurante del hotel comiendo la cena y la figura cansada de Shoma estaba casi allí por el deber de comer. Keiji estaba cansado también, pero sacó su Nintendo 3Ds para mostrarle sus avances en el juego.  

Shoma se espabiló un poco y quiso asentar mejor sus sentimientos. No tenía sentido sentirse mal ahora, como patinador tenía oportunidad de estar al lado de Yuzuru. Se había sentido feliz, pero cuando se dio cuenta que incluso él haciendo su mejor esfuerzo toda la atención se la iba llevar Javier, se dio cuenta que no tenía sentido lo que estaba haciendo.

Luchar contra una presencia tan grande no tenía sentido y simplemente lo aceptó como parte de Yuzuru. Él ya no era nada personal de él, había escuchado lo que había dicho Yuzuru de que no quería competir contra él y sólo pudo reírse.

Javier era importante, luchar contra Shoma no lo era, Yuzuru tiene intereses personales, pero no los que esperaba. Todos y cada uno de esos detalles se asentaron en el fondo de su corazón y los tomó con valentía. No sólo era el hecho de no poder exteriorizar sus sentimientos por la prensa y por su propia personalidad, sino que también Yuzuru no quería recibir ese tipo de atención de su parte.

Llegó a la conclusión que entre más tranquila fuera la relación, entre menos presión él ejerciera, Yuzuru más confiado iba a estar de quedarse a su lado y las cosas iban a estar mejor de ese modo.

La única cosa que lo entristecía es que los sentimientos de Yuzuru muchas veces estaban en una escala de grises que le hacía mucho daño. No podía saber si ya no estaba enamorado de Javier o si sentía algo platónico. Tampoco tenía claro si Yuzuru estaba enamorado de Shoma excluyendo todo lo que incluya su orgullo como patinador, o si su parte como patinador le importaba de alguna forma.

Keiji lo notó meditabundo y cerró la tapa del dispositivo. Shoma estaba tan sumergido en sus propios pensamientos que no se dio cuenta. La mano de Keiji se fue al hombro de Shoma y le dio una palmada.

— ¿Estás bien?

Shoma dio un pequeño salto y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Keiji. Parpadeó varias veces y la inmediatez del momento lo asustó. Esa noche se supone que tendría que ser especial por haber ganado la medalla de plata, pero no había nada por lo que se sintiera con ganas de celebrar.

— Estoy bien, gracias. Lo siento, creo que estoy muy cansado.

— Sí se te nota ¿Quieres que llamemos a Yuzuru y pasemos la noche los tres?

— No, eso no es necesario, de seguro que él se va a celebrar con Javier.

— Es cierto ¿Quieres que hagamos algo especial?

Shoma le sonrío y agitó los brazos de un lado a otro para rechazar la oferta.

— Deberíamos hacer alguna maratón del nuevo juego.

— Me parece. Voy a tu cuarto a jugar.

Keiji quiso evadir el tema que parecía tener molesto a Shoma y siguió con su consola. Shoma se forzó a sí mismo a salir de ese espiral. No tenía por qué preocuparse más por esos pequeños detalles.

 

***

— Estuve solo, mis compañeros me abandonaron.

La sorpresa de la respuesta despertó en él una risa incontrolable. Yuzuru estuvo solo anoche. Shoma no podía creerlo. Yuzuru lo miraba con ojos acusativos, pero entre la broma lo dejó pasar. Unas mariposas en el estómago revolotearon y quiso detenerlas.

Incluso si Yuzuru estuvo solo, no significaba que quisiera estar con él en ese momento. Por lo menos eso había podido entender con su comportamiento tan seco. No negaba que Yuzuru lo quisiera, pero tampoco podía asegurar en qué medida lo estaba haciendo.

 

Una voz grave en forma de susurró hasta su oído y toda su columna estalló con corrientes eléctricas.

— Eso me parece algo injusto, Shoma.

Shoma miró por unos pocos segundos a Yuzuru y los ojos que se suponen estarían juguetones estaban serios. Sabía que no era que estuviera sintiendo celos de Keiji, sino la injusticia era por ponerlo a él de excusa para no verlo. Trató de ignorar esa mirada y siguió con la entrevista, pero las mariposas seguían molestando su interior y el sentimiento se hizo más grande.

El más tenebroso sentimiento que se puede gestar es el de la avaricia. Enceguece a quien lo porta y lo hace hacer apuestas arriesgadas sin medir las consecuencias. En ese momento Yuzuru tuvo ese fuerte sentimiento y cuando tuvo la excusa perfecta para estar cerca de Shoma sus manos se deslizaron por su cadera, lo acarició y picó su cintura con uno de sus dedos. Shoma saltó por la sorpresa y fingió que no había pasado nada. Pero para Yuzuru estaba pasando todo en esos escasos minutos. Bajó su mano hacia la espalda baja y aunque no lo estuviese tocando en algún lugar comprometedor, sus dedos ardían por unirse en las protuberancias.

Antes de perder el rumbo les tocó separarse e irremediablemente sacó su aura carismática y encantadora. Estaba atrayendo las miradas de todos, sus gestos, sus palabras, sus miradas, todo ello estaba encaminado en mostrarse coqueto y dominante con Shoma. No le importaban los medios, no le importaba nada. Si tenía que poner alguna excusa, lo haría después.

Shoma trataba de resistir esa aura, pero antes de darse cuenta estaba lanzándole miradas y sonrisas que dejaban al descubierto sus pensamientos. Definitivamente Yuzuru era la única persona lo podía hacer sentir tan lleno y tan vacío a la vez. Era la primera vez que descubría que podía sentir tantas cosas con tal profundidad. Se asustó de sí mismo.

Antes de todo este incidente, sólo podía pensar en Yuzuru como un senpai. Cuando fueron mejorando su relación, como un amigo y un hermano, pero en este momento incluso si le dijeran que le pusiera un nombre, tendría que utilizar todas las palabras que existiesen en ese momento.

Yuzuru lo era todo y a la vez nada. Quería alejarse, pero al final quería sentir ese ardor que le daba cada vez que estaban así. No había forma que se pudiese alejar de ese ser tan implacable.

Antes de darse cuenta, ceremonia se acabó y debían separarse para ir al banquete. Shoma pensó que todo se había acabado ahí. Que podía resistir ver a Yuzuru desde lejos en el banquete, pero no contaba con que Yuzuru ya hubiese levantado el pie del freno.

***

En el pasillo del hotel en los ascensores, un tumulto de mujeres los esperaba. Yuzuru había cogido a Shoma por sorpresa de obligarlo a ir con él. Las mujeres intentaron llegar a ellos y Shoma estaba considerablemente asustado. Gracias a los guardias de seguridad, entre la confusión el ascensor se abrió y los dos entraron rápidamente.

Una vez se hubo cerrado la puerta, Shoma soltó un suspiro. Esa era demasiada atención para él, no sabía cómo Yuzuru podía aguantar eso, todos los días. Era admirable.

— ¿Tú también serías así de insistente para llegar a verme, si los métodos convencionales no sirvieran?

Shoma entrecerró los ojos y extrañado miró a Yuzuru que estaba serio. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Quería preguntarle que si se iba alejar lo suficiente para sólo ser un fanático? Sin saber que responder se quedó sonriéndole, pero como Yuzuru no seguía con la conversación, sintió la obligación de contestar esa pregunta sin sentido.

— Creo que ya lo hice, ya sabes con lo del GPF. Pero si me estás preguntado que si lo haría como fanático, la verdad no lo haría.

Yuzuru se quedó callado y así siguió el silencio hasta entrar al salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo el banquete. Shoma estaba incómodo e inmediatamente fue a buscar a Keiji y a las chicas. Eso era demasiada presión para él.

Yuzuru se fue con Misha y duraron la mayoría del tiempo separados. Para Shoma así estaba bien, así era como tenían que distanciarse. La única diferencia de lo que tenía pensado es que en el momento menos esperado Yuzuru aparecía para estar en las fotos, para estar en los chistes del grupo. Un extraño recordatorio de que él estaba observándolos.

Mai y Wakaba estaban confundidas con ese comportamiento intermitente de Yuzuru y soltaron un comentario sin mala intención, pero Shoma sintió que lo habían dirigido hacia él.  “¿No crees que Yuzuru pareciera que se sintiera excluido y viene para ver si puede estar con nosotros?”. Shoma trago saliva y miró a las chicas con extraña sevicia. No podían decir eso, no en voz alta, no para que alguien pudiese escuchar, no para que él pudiese escuchar. Keiji con un aire paternal les dijo que así pasaba siempre. Yuzuru era demasiado popular para estar en un solo grupo. Shoma se sintió salvado por esas palabras. Le agradeció mentalmente.

Yuzuru llegó con un pedazo de ponqué al grupo y de forma disimulada separó a Shoma de los demás. Lo llevó al sitio donde se dejaban los platos sucios y lo invitó a que se sentaran en el suelo a comer ese ponqué.

Shoma lo miraba entre ansioso y molesto. Esto era todo lo que no debían hacer, pero no podía negarse. Yuzuru tomó su tenedor y separó un pedazo de ponqué. Lo corrió unos milímetros en la dirección a Shoma y sonrió.

— Te daría el bocado directamente, pero bueno, ya sabes.

Shoma se relajó un poco y detalló las facciones de Yuzuru. De nuevo tenía esa aura de casanova, podía distinguir ese coqueteo a kilómetros, porque era exactamente lo que hacía con él cuando era más pequeño y no le gustaba estar con Yuzuru.

Fue a tomar el pedazo de ponqué y llegó alguien a tomarles una foto. Los dos miraron con unas expresiones calmas al intruso y luego de unas palabras de broma, se alejó esa persona. Shoma sintió que la magia desapareció por un momento. Ya no eran ellos dos escapándose de todo el mundo para tratar de compartir.

— Creo que ya debería irme.

— Shoma… compartamos esto. Te lo pido como amigo.

Sus miradas se encontraron y los dos estaban heridos por esas palabras. No tenían que ser las cosas así, menos cuando sentían que el alma se les derretía sólo por estar compartiendo así de íntimo. Shoma tomó el pedazo de ponqué y se lo llevó a la boca. Masticó lentamente mientras miraba a Yuzuru.

Los dientes del tenedor de Shoma chocaron con los de Yuzuru y entrecruzaron los tenedores. Yuzuru sonrió y de alguna forma les dio ganas de llorar. ¿En serio eso era todo lo que podían compartir? Ese pastel fue tan agridulce que les costó terminarlo.

Cuando Shoma llegó con el grupo, Keiji pudo saber que algo había pasado. Esta vez ya era demasiado obvio para seguir haciéndose el de la vista gorda. Cogió a Shoma y lo alejó de Mai y Wakaba para que pudiesen hablar tranquilos.

— ¿Qué pasó con Yuzuru, Shoma?

Shoma no se sorprendió, sólo se quedó cabizbajo y no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra.

— Lamento si lo que voy a decir es algo ofensivo, pero es una pregunta que me he estado haciendo hace mucho tiempo. Shoma ¿Tú estás en alguna relación con Yuzuru?

Había preguntado lo inevitable en ese caso. Se había esforzado en disimular, realmente lo había intentado, pero hasta ahí se acabó su farsa.

— Algo así. Pero ya no somos nada.

— ¿Se pelearon?

— No exactamente.

— Pero no quisiste compartir con él la celebración, lo has estado evitando. Si no fue una pelea ¿Qué fue entonces?

— Nos prohibieron ese tipo de interacciones…

— ¿Quiénes?

— Los de la federación y los medios de comunicación.

Keiji pensó en qué decir, pero sus palabras fueron muy genéricas.

— Sabes que si puedo hacer algo por ustedes, lo haré gustosos. Ustedes son mis amigos y quisiera verlos bien.

— Gracias, si hubiese algo que pudiésemos hacer, estaría encantando.

Regresaron con el resto del grupo y así se acabó el banquete.

***

Estaba alistando sus maletas, esa tarde ya se devolvía para Japón. Mihoko estaba alistando todo, cuando la puerta sonó. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un Yuzuru con gafas y tapabocas.

— Hola, qué inesperado verte por acá ¿Buscas a Shoma? Entra.

Mihoko lo dejó a sus anchas mientras seguía alistando todas las cosas. Yuzuru se quedó dubitativo y prefirió no entrar al cuarto.

— ¿Puedes llamarlo por mí? Tengo algo que hablar con él.

Mihoko no le puso mucha atención a eso y llevó a Shoma hasta la entrada. Shoma acomodó sus gafas y se quedó nervioso sin saber dónde meter a Yuzuru.

— Ven, vamos al baño.

Yuzuru tomó de la mano a Shoma y los dos se dirigieron al baño del cuarto de Keiji. Shoma se aterró cuando entraron a la habitación y estaba ahí su amigo sonriéndoles como si nada. Eso había traspasado todos los límites.

Una vez encerrados en el baño, Yuzuru se quitó el tapabocas y cogió a la fuerza la cara de Shoma y se acercó demandante a sus labios. Shoma lo empujó y molesto puso distancia entre ellos.

— ¡¿Qué le dijiste a Keiji?!

— Eso debería decir yo.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Le dijiste que no había nada entre nosotros…! Él vino a decirme que quería ayudarnos. Pero eso sólo quiere decir que ya diste por perdido lo nuestro. Pensé que sólo era el miedo por la prensa, pero realmente vas a terminar conmigo. No importa lo que haga, lo vas a hacer.

— ¡No tenemos otras opciones Yuzu-kun!

— Las tenemos. Yo las haré aparecer, porque estás acabando conmigo.

Shoma extendió los brazos preparándose para rechazar el acercamiento de Yuzuru pero todo eso fue en vano. Yuzuru lo estrelló con violencia contra la pared y lo dejó sentado en la cisterna. Shoma adolorido y con sus pulmones a la mitad de la capacidad, tuvo que recibir todo lo que Yuzuru iba a darle.

Lo agarró con una mano del cuello y con la otra el mentón y puso sus labios impuestos sobre los de Shoma. Él los tenía bien sellados y no quería que Yuzuru entrara en su boca. Desesperado Yuzuru tapó las fosas nasales de Shoma y cuando ni forcejeando podía aguantar más la respiración tuvo que abrir la boca y en ese momento la invasión comenzó.

Quiso morderlo, pero no podía dejar pruebas tangibles de que habían estado juntos. Se quedó pasivo recibiendo el ataque y Yuzuru se desesperó. Esa no podía ser la respuesta a todo su esfuerzo amándolo. Si lo iba a rechazar de esa forma, hubiese preferido que jamás hubiesen empezado esa relación.

Los hombros de Yuzuru estaban temblando, no podía contener tantos sentimientos que lo estaban matando lentamente. Una persona que amaba tanto lo estaba reduciendo a una miseria. No podía soportarlo.

Shoma podía sentir también ese dolor, estaba extrañado que sus feromonas no hubiesen entrado en acción, quizás realmente Yuzuru no quería que esto sucediera así. Realmente hasta él estaba forzando ese encuentro.

Los brazos de Shoma rodearon a Yuzuru y le dio un beso en la frente. Las rodillas de Yuzuru flaquearon y quedó resguardado entre las piernas de Shoma. Ese extraño abrazo como si fuera un niño pequeño los desarmó a las dos.

Yuzuru no estaba hecho ni para esa relación, ni para su competencia como patinadores. No soportaba ningún tipo de imposición y se derrumbaba así cuando esto lo superaba. Ese era Yuzuru en una posición arriesgada. Siempre iba a sobreponerse, pero no sin antes dejar que la presión lo consumiese.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga?

— No quiero que me dejes. No quiero verme patético frente a ti.

— Yuzuru Hanyu, yo te amo ¿Cómo podría amar a alguien patético?

Yuzuru se abrazó a la cadera de Shoma y trató con todas sus fuerzas no llorar. Shoma era tan preciado, tan especial que no sabía cómo más transmitirle todos sus sentimientos. En ese punto su interior estaba hundido en las profundidades del infierno. Este amor lo iba a matar antes de que se acabase.

— No sé cómo podemos seguir adelante, pero yo estaré para ti por siempre.

— Tú eres mío. Esa marca te hace mío, no me cambies por nadie más.

— Ya es demasiado tarde para mí para buscar a otra persona. Estoy bien contigo.

— ¿Cómo pareja?

— Como todo.

A pesar que expresamente de la boca de Shoma no salió que iban a volver a ser pareja, Yuzuru quiso creer que cuando tuviesen más libertades, esa posibilidad estaría. No esperaba ese tipo de respuestas por parte de Shoma, pero sabía que en este caso era él quien debía comportarse de forma madura y seguir adelante. Tendrían muchas experiencias juntos en Japón apenas llegaran.

Los sentimientos sin resolver seguirían así mucho más tiempo, pero tendrían que aprender a lidiar con eso.

 

  

 

 


	7. WTT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas y santas y muchas tantas. 
> 
> Después de releer la historia me di cuenta que tenía un pequeño error con respecto a lo de la marca de Shoma. Me tomé las libertades de cambiar el omegaverse para que sirviera de deux ex machina. 
> 
> Este capítulo no tiene NADA que ver con el torneo ni con lo que se vio. Volvemos al fangirlismo puro y duro. Espero les guste.

Capítulo 7

— ¿Shoma estás bien? —Mihoko le puso una mano en la espalda.

— Sí, sólo necesito descansar un momento.

La figura de Shoma ilustraba una descompensación que de ser en otro momento podría sospecharse como síntomas de embarazo, pero Shoma estaba seguro que no podía ser eso. Había ido a los controles y no había aparecido nada, de seguro que debía ser el cansancio.

La agenda se había apretado por todas las entrevistas, ceremonias y presentaciones a las que estaba invitado por su regreso a Japón. Se había encontrado con Yuzuru en prácticamente todas las entrevistas, pero le sorprendía el cambio con el que había llegado.

Ahora podía sentir que se había devuelto a aquel momento en el que sólo había un amor platónico, la mirada que le daba, las respuestas que le decía, todo era cortante, aunque amable. No esperaba más porque había sido él mismo el que había propiciado eso, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que era raro.

En la última entrevista volvieron al mismo juego de “quiero estar en el mismo escenario que tú”, pero de alguna forma se sentía diferente a lo que le gustaría. Cada vez que estaban cerca su cuerpo se encendía rápidamente y demoraba mucho en calmarse. Yuzuru lo incitaba a ese estado, pero no parecía que realmente estuviese igual de afectado que él con esta nueva relación.

Pronto tendrían que estar en el torneo por países y se preguntaba si realmente iba a poder darlo todo. Agradecía que su capacidad de mantenerse calmo lo ayudara a ser estable, pero con su cuerpo en esas condiciones ponía en duda todo.

— Sal un poco de la pista Shoma. Tómate un descanso y si te sigues sintiendo mal, vamos al hospital ¿Está bien?

— Está bien.

Mihoko lo guio hasta un asiento y le trajo una toalla tibia para que se la pusiera en la cabeza. Shoma volvía a sentir nauseas, como ya se estaba volviendo costumbre desde que llegó a Japón. No había tenido tiempo para ir al médico desde que llegó, pero teniendo en cuenta que en Helsinki no pasó nada con Yuzuru, ponía en tela de juicio que fuera algo relacionado con su condición de omega.

El mareo y las náuseas aumentaron hasta que sin poder controlarlo se vomitó encima. Mihoko gritó espantada y corrió a su lado. Shoma después de unas horcadas más para terminar de vomitar, se desmayó.

***

Cuando abrió sus ojos el techo del hospital se le hizo familiar. Alzó su brazo para frotarse los ojos, pero inmediatamente sintió la punzada de los tubos de suero. Se intentó incorporar, pero el cuerpo estaba pesado y denso.  Realmente se estaba sintiendo mal.

— Oh, qué bien, ya despertaste.

La enfermera que entró en la habitación lo saludó. Sacó una inyección del carrito que traía con ella e inyectó el contenido en la bolsa de suero. Shoma se recostó y cerró los ojos. Todavía se sentía muy mareado.

— Disculpe ¿Qué tengo?

— Ahm...—la enfermera dudó y revisó la planilla que estaba colgada en los pies de la camilla—. El diagnostico no es claro, pero al parecer estás teniendo problemas con la medicación de supresores y estos han dejado de hacer efecto desde hace algún tiempo, por lo que cuando los ingerías era más como un placebo.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Shoma se espantó—. ¡¿Puedo estar embarazado?!

Voz chirrió y se rompió con cada sílaba. Si habían dejado de funcionar, significaba que era posible que por algún descuido de las veces que lo hizo con él haya podido quedar embarazado.

— No lo creemos, pero los resultados de la prueba de sangre deben estar por llegar para descartar esa posibilidad también.

Shoma no pudo tranquilizarse, aunque sabía que había tomado pastillas anticonceptivas y Yuzuru había utilizado condón. Justo en este momento tan crucial y esto tenía que pasar.

— Eres un caso muy atípico. Por lo general los omegas con la marca especializada de supresores que consumes, nunca tienen problemas. Según tu historia médica, también rechazaste la marca genérica. Tu cuerpo no está asimilando la medicación.

— Antes no tenía problemas con la medicación. Desde que fui marcado, he tenido problemas.

— ¿Marca? ¿De qué hablas?

 Shoma miró a la enfermera inquieto y volteó la cabeza para que pudiese ver su nuca.

— …—la enfermera se tomó su tiempo para decirlo—. Siento decírtelo, pero tú no estás marcado.

Shoma sintió un golpe en el estómago y se quedó mirando espantando a la enfermera.

— ¿La marca te la hicieron cuando estabas en celo?

Shoma recordó el acontecimiento y supo que no lo estaba. Como nunca había tenido problemas con su condición de omega, realmente no había prestado mucha atención a esas cosas.

— No… yo no estaba en celo.

— En ese caso todo tiene sentido. Tu cuerpo está creando defensas contra el intento fallido de marca.

— ¿Pero la cicatriz?

— Ya casi ni se nota la marca. Es normal que tenga un efecto duradero y los primeros meses aparente ser una marca normal, pero a medida que va pasando el tiempo las defensas de tu cuerpo rechazan esta condición hasta que la marca desaparece.

Shoma tocó su nuca y supo que la enfermera tenía razón. Ahora era casi imperceptible la marca, Yuzuru no lo había marcado de forma definitiva. No supo que pensar, ya daba por sentado que esa marca duraría para siempre con él, pensó como obvias muchas cosas.

— El alfa que te marcó debe también estar sintiendo el rechazo hacia ti. Para ellos también es perceptible cuando su marca se debilita y al entender que no lograron marcarlo, inconscientemente prefieren retirarse.

Shoma se quedó callado y la enfermera esperó a que dijera algo, pero al ver que la noticia había sido demasiado impactante para Shoma, se fue sigilosamente. Se tocó la nuca varias veces y ya no sentía nada. Recordó el tacto que la marca tenía en el torneo de los cuatro continentes y la sensación era totalmente diferente. No se puso a pensar en qué momento se sintió distinto, porque realmente no se tocaba la nuca a menudo.

— Ya no soy de Yuzu-kun…

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, el pecho se le apretó hasta sacarle todos los gemidos dolores que aguardaban allí. Había logrado resignarse a estar con Yuzu-kun, porque creía que esa marca lo acompañaría para el resto de su vida. Ahora no podía sentir nada distinto a la desesperanza.

— Yuzu-kun… Yuzu-kun…

Entre sollozos Shoma se quedó dormido, con la esperanza que al despertar la marca siguiera estando allí.

***

Dos días en la clínica haciéndole exámenes y como se supuso no estaba embarazado. Le dieron una semana de hospitalización para terminar el tratamiento “contra la marca”. Shoma le había pedido encarecidamente a todos que no le dijeran a Yuzuru en qué condición estaba, ni qué le había pasado. Keiji y Oda estaban decepcionados con el desenlace de la relación entre ellos dos, porque no era justo. A pesar de que podría decirse que todo comenzó como un error, todo el mundo podía ver que se querían.

Mihoko no entendió porque Yuzuru no podía enterarse, pero gracias al diagnóstico de Shoma y su comportamiento pudo intuir algo. No pareció muy contenta y estaba más que complacida en no llamar a Yuzuru si había pasado, lo que creía.

Después de la semana, Shoma se sintió de nuevo bien. La Federación consideró sacarlo del torneo, pero Shoma se mantuvo firme en participar. No alcanzó a salir del hospital y ya se estaba metiendo a la pista a entrenar.

Keiji no quiso molestarlo con más detalles de esa historia, pero Yuzuru se enteró por parte de Wakaba y Mai qué le había sucedido. Yuzuru no se tomó la noticia bien, como era de esperarse; de hecho, podría decirse que explotó de la forma equivocada. Se encerró durante dos días y todo el mundo pensó que pasaría algo parecido al GPF, hasta que al tercer día salió demacrado a entrenar y así había seguido desde entonces. No tenía alma, ni concentración, ni interés.

Ya tenían una semana para el torneo pronto tendrían las practicas oficiales. Keiji estaba inseguro sobre cómo iban a interactuar ellos dos, pero evidentemente Shoma en toda esa semana en el hospital había encontrado la resolución a su problema porque se encontraba bastante bien, tanto anímicamente como físicamente.

Shoma entró a la pista con todo el entusiasmo, tenía una sonrisa grande en su rostro y quería estar en las mejores condiciones para el torneo.

— Me alegra verte así—le dijo Keiji desde fuera de la pista.

— Gracias, ya estaba desesperado de estar tanto tiempo acostado sin poder hacer nada.

— ¿Estás preparado para las practicas oficiales? Ya sabes, por lo de…

— Sí—lo interrumpió Shoma—. Tuve tiempo para pensar y llegué a muchas conclusiones en estos días. Tal vez esto sea lo mejor, o tal vez haya otra forma de arreglarlo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Quieres volverlo a intentar?

— No creo. Es sólo que como quedaron las cosas con Yuzu-kun, esto tal vez sea una señal de que debemos seguir cada uno por su lado. Arreglar nuestra relación puede significar muchas cosas, sólo que no estoy seguro qué realmente.

Shoma se alejó de los separadores y comenzó a patinar. Esta era la única forma que tenía para enfrentar las cosas.

***

El día de la practica oficial llegó y el encuentro que todos temían estaba a punto de ocurrir. Yuzuru estaba ojeroso y demacrado, los que había estado a su lado ya no se les hacía raro, pero para Shoma fue un impacto que tuvo que disimular.

Estaba frío, distante, hasta podría decirse que cruel. Shoma trató de acercarse a saludarlo, pero la mirada fría que recibió lo hizo retroceder. Hizo una reverencia pequeña y se fue a su rincón con Mihoko. Ella no parecía estar de mejor genio que Yuzuru, de hecho, cuando se miraron el despotismo invadió todo el campo de visión. Shoma no entendía qué había pasado, pero decidió que dejaría esas preocupaciones para otro momento.

Cuando comenzaron a practicar Shoma sintió el instinto asesino provenir de Yuzuru. Por lo general su expresión enfurecida o seria la solía hacer cuando estaba interpretando algún papel o cuando se sentía frustrado por perder, pero en ese momento que se supone que era sólo una práctica, todo lo estaba haciendo hasta el límite.

No se veía para nada bien, no sólo sus movimientos estaban más tiesos, sino que en sus saltos había más probabilidad de caerse. Eran muy altos y el eje estaba más inclinado de lo que debería. Shoma lo miraba angustiado desde lo lejos, en ese momento había marcado territorio.

Yuzuru después de hacer un 4S pasó por su lado y lo ignoró completamente. Shoma inmóvil en su esquina lo vio alejarse para luego hacer otro salto cuádruple. ¿Qué esperaba de ese encuentro? Si se ponía a pensarlo, nada le había certificaba que estarían bien. Si lo que la enfermera le había dicho era cierto, Yuzuru debía sentir el rechazo hacia su persona por haber fallado en marcarlo. Era normal que no lo quisiera cerca. Se mentalizó que ya no había nada que pudiese hacer en ese instante.

***

La ceremonia de apertura del torneo por países estaba por empezar. Todo el equipo japonés aguardaba su turno, Shoma estaba inquieto. Intentó hablar con Wakaba y Mai, pero la conversación fue muy corta y después de un rato desistió de su propósito. De nada servía que huyera de Yuzuru.

Ahí estaba él con su cara echa un poema. Constantemente frotando sus manos en su pantalón y balanceándose. Shoma lo miraba con una sonrisa preocupada, pero prefirió dejar de hacerlo, se sentía extraño.

Ya era su turno de pasar a la pista para hacer la presentación y de la nada Yuzuru puso su puño frente a su cara. Shoma alzó la mano y chocaron los puños, pensó que era un gesto amistoso y le sonrió, pero Yuzuru tenía la misma expresión seca de hacía un momento.

Rápidamente quitó la sonrisa y miró a otro lado. No quería preocuparse de más, le daría a Yuzuru el espacio que necesitara para asumirlo. Cuando entraron a la pista, Yuzuru tomó de la mano a Shoma y lo apretó con fuerza. El contacto era pegajoso y tenía las manos heladas. Shoma quiso trasmitirle un poco de su calma, no le gustaba ver a Yuzuru así.

La ceremonia terminó después de medio hora y cada equipo se fue por su lado separándose los que iban a participar en el primer día que eran la pareja de _ice dance, ladies_ y _men._ Yuzuru y Shoma tenían el evento de últimas así que su calentamiento consistía principalmente en cardio y estiramientos.

Shoma estaba con Mihoko en el pasillo que conectaba la pista con la zona de calentamiento y se encontró de frente con Yuzuru. Cada vez se veía peor ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando mientras no lo veía?

Shoma no pudo aguantar más la preocupación y decidió que lo obligaría a que hablaran, aunque fuera un poco. Shoma se acercó y se excusó tanto con Brian como con Mihoko y tomando a Yuzuru del brazo lo sacó de allí y se lo llevó al baño.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Yuzuru lo empujó y se deshizo de su agarre. Shoma se asustó por lo agresivo que estaba y se quedó alejado a la distancia que Yuzuru lo había mandado.

— Voltéate Shoma. 

Parpadeó varias veces y con efecto retardado cumplió la orden. Los dedos de Yuzuru bajaron el cuello de la chaqueta y el buzo para que su nuca tuviera vista libre. Shoma sabía qué esperaba Yuzuru encontrar ahí, pero para desgracia de los dos, ya no había ninguna prueba de su imprudencia.

— Así que sí era verdad.

— Lo siento, Yuzu-kun.

Se miraron a los ojos e inocentemente esperaba encontrar algo de amistad en su mirada, pero todas las muecas eran sardónicas.

— En momentos como estos, odio haberte conocido. No sé cómo sentirme feliz contigo.

Shoma se encogió, esas palabras lo hirieron más de lo que pensaba.

— Intento, realmente intento olvidarte. He intentado hacer muchas cosas, pero cada vez que me acerco a ti, algo más fuerte que nuestra voluntad nos separa. El único oasis que tenía que me hacía creer que estaríamos juntos en algún momento de nuestra existencia era esa marca, que ahora convenientemente ya no está. ¿No es esto gracioso?

— Yuzu-kun ¿Qué crees que puedo hacer por ti?

— ¿En serio crees que puedes hacer algo? ¿Dejarías que yo hiciera lo que quiero hacer?

— Quieres hacerme la marca cuando esté en celo ¿Verdad?

— Exacto.

Shoma esperaba esa respuesta porque al comienzo, él pensó lo mismo. Si esa marca no existía, sólo tendrían que hacerla correctamente. Los dos tuvieron mucha valentía cuando el primer incidente ocurrió. Nada diferente sería si esta vez lo hacían realidad.

Pero en la mente de Shoma algo era distinto, pensaba que podía haber otra solución. No podía proponer nada, pero creía firmemente que si la marca no se había hecho bien era para darles una segunda oportunidad.

— Shoma, en este momento estoy dispuesto a sacrificar muchas cosas por hacer que esto funcione.

— Si hay que hacer sacrificios significa que esta relación no es sana.

— Lo que no es sano es que nos prohíban estar juntos por cosas que a la federación ni a los medios les importa.

— Bien—suspiró resignado— ¿Qué tienes en mente hacer?

— Voy a pedirte matrimonio.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Shoma se acercó a Yuzuru y lo miró a los ojos esperando encontrar el atisbo de alguna broma, pero estaba más serio incluso que cuando se encontraron.

— Yuzu-kun, si esto es una broma debes parar. A nadie va a darle risa eso.

— Shoma, esto ya no es la misma broma que hacemos en el podio o fuera de él. Esto es en serio.

— Se supone que deberías rechazarme por no tener la marca. Hay tantas cosas que no entiendo de esto.

— Ni yo, pero esta es nuestra segunda oportunidad Shoma, y no pienso arruinarlo.

— Espera, espera, ¿Pretendes hacer que en el registro médico aparezcas tú como mi alfa?

Yuzuru le sonríe y se queda callado. Eso no se supone que pase así, ignorar todas las advertencias harían que los sacaran de la nómina para los Juegos Olímpicos. Ninguno de los dos podía permitirse ese lujo. Shoma quería intentar de todas las maneras decirle a Yuzuru que entrara en razón, pero al parecer eso era lo único que tenía en mente.

— Si no es más lo que quieres hablar conmigo. Tengo que irme.

— ¡Yuzu-kun!

Shoma lo intentó detener, pero fue imposible. 

***

El séptimo lugar de Yuzuru fue una sorpresa igual de grande que la propuesta de matrimonio. Sabía que para él era probablemente un golpe a la moral que lo tendría ensimismado hasta el día de mañana en el FP.

Después de que todos salieron de _Kiss and Cry_ y se fueron a los vestidores, Yuzuru se quedó haciendo tiempo esperando a que todos se fueran y quedara a solas con Shoma. No iba a intentar huir, sabía lo que le esperaba si lo intentaba.

Después de unos veinte minutos, todo estuvo solo. Shoma se sentó en la banca frente de Yuzuru y se quedó callado. Miró la punta de sus tenis y esperaba de todo corazón que lo que fueran a hablar no terminara en otro plan disparatado.

— ¿Te desagrada la idea de casarte conmigo?

— Yuzu-kun, sabes que no es eso. Nuestra vida como patinadores es muy corta y si la acortamos más con nuestras imprudencias no podría perdonármelo.

— Me pregunto por qué no me sorprende que llames a nuestra relación una imprudencia.

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo Yuzu-kun? Pareciera que esperas que diga que tú no significas nada para mí.

— Oh no, si eso ya me lo has estado demostrado desde que terminaste conmigo.

Shoma suspiró y frotó la palma de sus manos en sus rodillas.

— Sé que estás frustrado por el SP, pero todos sabemos que mañana serás el mejor y nadie se atreverá a ponerte en duda.

— Sí sabes que lo que más me frustra no es el séptimo lugar ¿verdad?

— Yuzu-kun, yo también pensé lo mismo cuando me dijeron que la marca desaparecería. Pensé en decirte que lo hiciéramos bien esta vez.

— ¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?

— Porque después pensé que a lo mejor esta era la segunda oportunidad que nos debíamos dar. Tal vez fue algo apresurado. Tal vez deberíamos permanecer como amigos.

Yuzuru bufó ante lo que dijo y se pegó una palmada en la pierna.

— No sé quién de los dos es más egoísta.

— Los dos somos egoístas, pero supongo que es normal. Lo que vivimos en estos seis meses nos cambió.

Tal vez desde los cuatro continentes, esta era la conversación más sería que había tenido. Yuzuru tendría que escuchar a Shoma y de la misma forma. Shoma tendría que escucharlo. Si no llegaban a un acuerdo, de nada servía que se hicieran daño cada vez que un obstáculo se presentara.

— De este vestidor sólo vamos a salir hasta que accedas a que hagamos las cosas bien.

— ¿Hacer las cosas bien? Que aparezcas en mi registro médico deja la información al público, tu reputación o represalias, van a haber muchas contra ti.

— Shoma, tú no eres un omega cualquiera que apareció de la nada.  No subestimes a la gente. Se han dado cuenta, que te miro diferente, que te toco diferente, que cuando estoy contigo soy diferente.

— Es cierto…

— Shoma, mírame. Estoy siendo completamente serio, he pensado las posibilidades y realmente si la única forma de callar a los medios es que nosotros hagamos lo nuestro oficial, eso es lo que haré.

— Pero creo que el matrimonio ya es algo extremo.

— Entonces comprometámonos y cuando llegue el momento tomemos ese paso.

Shoma extendió su mano, Yuzuru se levantó y la tomó. Cuando quedaron frente a frente, Shoma rodeó sus caderas y lo abrazó. Las manos de Yuzuru fueron a parar al cabello de Shoma.

— ¿Por qué es tan difícil vencerte? Hasta para esto tienes que ganar.

— No podría conseguir lo que quiero si tuviera una voluntad débil.

Shoma restregó su rostro en el estómago de Yuzuru y se comenzó a reír. No quería hacerlo, pero al final Yuzuru era como el sol. Su gravedad era lo que lo mantenía andando, que su vida tuviera un día y una noche. Ni él mismo se podía imaginar qué iba a lograr sin él.

— ¿Cuándo estarás en celo?

— Se supone que estoy cerca.

— Perfecto, hagámoslo antes de que tenga que irme a Canadá.

— Está bien, dejaré de tomar mis supresores.

Yuzuru abrazó la cabeza de Shoma y su rostro se transformó por completo. Esa relación al final era como gato y el rato. Sin importar cuanto huya al final será cazado.

***

Las cosas volvieron a ser como antes, podría decirse. Las muestras de cariño, de afecto, de confianza, todas se vieron reflejadas en cada evento que pudieron estar juntos Yuzuru y Shoma. Los dos convocaron a una reunión con la federación justo después del torneo para esclarecer su relación y de paso crear un antecedente que impidiese que los volviesen a juzgar.

Ellos ya estaban preparados para que su relación fuera expuesta, pero querían evitar eso en la medida de lo posible. Si lograban mantener eso como un secreto en la federación, sería más fácil para todos.

Antes del campamento para el trabajo en equipo de los atletas que habían sido seleccionados para ir a los olímpicos, Yuzuru y Shoma llegaron a la reunión extraordinaria con sus trajes y su resolución.

— Buenas tardes caballeros.

Los mismos integrantes de la anterior reunión estaba ya cada uno en su puesto. Yuzuru tomó de la mano a Shoma y lo llevó a sentarse con él en la cabecera de la mesa. Yuzuru miró a cada uno de los integrantes y después de una larga inspiración comenzó a hablar.

— Buenas tardes a todos ustedes. Lamento hacerlos venir e interrumpir sus ocupadas agendas. Sé que se estarán preguntando qué nos llevó a convocar esta reunión, permítanme solucionar esa inquietud. Yo, Yuzuru Hanyu, he decidido comprometerme en matrimonio con Shoma Uno, la persona que me acompaña en este momento.

Todas las personas de la sala se miraron y algunas caras no ocultaron su malestar.

— Espero que esta sea una broma de mal gusto.

El director de la Federación lo interrumpió.

— No, no señor, no es ninguna broma. La razón por que nos tomamos la molestia de hacer esta reunión es precisamente para poner en conocimiento de ustedes esta decisión. También para darle permiso al director de la Dirección Nacional de Televisión de disponer del material que encuentre sospechoso sobre nosotros. Realmente no tenemos nada que queramos ocultar.

El directo estuvo consternado por el reto tan directo que recibió. Evidentemente no iba a hacer uso de tales fotos o videos en un momento tan crucial como era este. Yuzuru estaba serio y esperando más ataques hacia ellos, pero lo único que podía ver era a un montón de señores llenos de coraje y con ganas de acabar esta reunión.

— Quiero pedirles disculpas por el malestar que esto les esté generando, prometo acabar pronto con esta reunión. Hay otro anuncio que quiero hacer. Yo soy el alfa que marcó a Shoma Uno, me gustaría que eso quedara registrado en el historial médico.

Si alguno de esos señores sufriera del corazón, seguro iba a tener un infarto. No sabía qué noticia había resultado peor para los ancianos. Si el compromiso o la marca, porque podrían disolver el compromiso sin una marca, pero no podría quitar la marca.

— ¡No podemos aceptar esto!

El coordinador de la Federación levantó la voz y se enfrentó directamente a Yuzuru.

— Ustedes son unos niñatos que no entienden nada de lo que se están metiendo.

— No señor, decidimos acatar las sugerencias que ustedes hicieron en la reunión anterior, pero no resultó ser beneficioso para ninguno de los dos en ningún aspecto. Ahora que necesitamos estar en la mejor condición posible, queremos poner las condiciones que van a permitir que eso sea posible.

El coordinador iba a replicar, pero el director lo calló. Cruzó sus dedos y se quedó mirándolos, era ofensivo y reprochable, pero desgraciadamente no era algo que pudiesen sancionar. Las relaciones interpersonales entre patinadores no estaban prohibidas mientras cumplieran con las reglas establecidas. Si Yuzuru Hanyu hubiese negado ser el causante de la marca de Shoma Uno, además de haber sido hecha en contra de la voluntad de este, podría ser sancionado. Si Shoma Uno hubiese denunciado algún acto violento contra su persona, hubiese sido plantillado para no estar en ningún torneo con Yuzuru Hanyu. Pero ninguna acción legal les podía prohibir “formalizar” esa relación.

— Me imagino que entenderán que ni los medios ni la federación se encargará del asunto de la privacidad de su relación.

— Eso pretendemos, no es nuestra intención anunciar esto con el público, sencillamente queremos llegar a un acuerdo con ustedes.

— ¿Qué esperan que sean nuestras acciones con respecto a su relación?

— Evidentemente pretendemos que no se emprenda ninguna acción disciplinar en nuestra contra. Tampoco esperamos que los medios se aprovechen de esta información.  No necesitamos que haya ningún cambio que afecte nuestro rendimiento.

— Una pregunta, joven Shoma Uno.

Shoma se irguió y miró al director de la Federación que lo estaba mirando realmente mal.

— Me imagino que usted no habrá venido a esta reunión sin los resultados de las pruebas de embarazo hechas por la clínica. Además del historial clínico para verificar que no ha estado embarazo ni que ha abortado ¿Me equivoco?

— No señor. En esta carpeta están todos los resultados y exámenes, en conjunto con las ecografías.

Shoma pasó el sobre al director y todos se reunieron a ese costado de la mesa para revisar papel por papel. Shoma apretó sus puños, pero Yuzuru lo tomó de la mano, se miraron por un breve momento y él sacudió su cabeza queriéndole decir: “todo está bien”.

El coordinador de la Federación tomó dos papeles del montón y se quedó estudiándolos. Luego compartió algunas palabras con el resto de personas reunidas y al final se dirigió a Shoma Uno.

— ¿Podría usted explicarnos el cambio de registro que está en el historial? Aquí claramente aparece que la marca que usted presentó a comienzo de año, fue un intento fallido. Por lo que significaría que actualmente usted es un omega sin marca. Sabe que eso significa que podemos emprender acciones disciplinares para separarlo de Yuzuru Hanyu ¿Verdad?

— Sí señor, en efecto esa es una marca fallida. Mi cuerpo estuvo presentando problemas de salud debido a los anticuerpos que combatían la marca. Para el momento en que nos dimos cuenta ya se había hecho el tratamiento para quitarla.

— Pero mi intención es marcarlo cuando esté celo. Eso estamos esperando, además de que la marca fallida la hice yo.

— Yuzuru Hanyu, agradecemos su sinceridad, sin embargo, no podemos complacer sus requerimientos.

El coordinador dichoso de encontrar este fallo que les permitía retrasar los planes descabellados de los jóvenes patinadores, se interpuso en la reunión.

— ¿A qué se refiere? Estamos cumpliendo con cada requisito.

— Lamento informarle que vamos a tener que tomar algunas medidas. Según los reportes de la marca fallida, hubo un ataque no consensuado por el celo del joven Shoma Uno. Usted acaba de admitir que fue obra suya, creo que esto es suficiente argumento para que entre al consejo.

— Así usted lo haga, no va a impedir que lo marque. Si quiere castigarme hágalo, pero después de que el registro cambie a como se debe.

— Claro señor Yuzuru, usted está en toda su libertad para acoplarse con el joven Shoma, sin embargo, no tiene la libertad de evitar recibir el castigo disciplinario que corresponde.

Yuzuru se quedó serio, no esperaba ese cambio en los acontecimientos. Pensaba que iban a dejar pasar por alto ese detalle e iban a estar tranquilos recién salieran de esa sala. Esos viejos eran demasiado perspicaces para dejar pasar cualquier detalle.

— Está bien. Recibiré el castigo que el consejo decida. Sin embargo, quiero recibir las garantías que pedí para cuando termine el castigo.

— Claro, puede contar con eso.

Yuzuru pudo identificar la poca voluntad detrás de esa respuesta. Iban a inventar cualquier excusa para que no se consuma oficialmente la relación.

— Señor Uno— El vicedirector le pasó el sobre con todos los papeles dentro—. Usted va a hacerse controles médicos cada semana con los médicos de la Federación. También estará excluido de los eventos y torneos que incluyan alfas de la sección japonesa.

— ¿Incluso si tengo la marca?

— Sí, incluso con la marca.

— Bien, creo que tenemos algunos asuntos que resolver, así que si no les molesta, daremos por finalizada la reunión. Para nuestra mayor tranquilidad, ya se le comunicará su transporte.

Yuzuru frunció el ceño ¿Ni siquiera los iban a dejar irse junto?, demonios, si se iban a encargar de interponerse con tal ahínco, no iba a poder marcarlo antes de irse.

— Para mayor control de las acciones disciplinaras que el consejo determinará, se les recomienda que no se encuentren por fuera de los límites establecidos.

Shoma asintió ya más resignado que otra cosa. Lo sabía, realmente lo sabía, la segunda oportunidad que les habían dado, no era para esto.

Mientras esperaban el transporte Yuzuru estaba enfurecido. Se colocaba las manos en la cara y después traba de componerse de nuevo, pero en este momento se odiaba. Sabía que no iban a dejarlos ¿Por qué creyó que todo iba a salir bien?

— Yuzu-kun, lo siento.

— Qué dices Shoma, todo fue mi culpa. Mi plan descabellado no salió como esperábamos.

— Era nuestro plan. Yo creo que ti y creí en este plan para poder estar juntos.

— Si fuéramos personas sin toda esta responsabilidad no tendríamos que cargar con esta injusticia a nuestras espaldas. No estamos haciendo nada malo.

— Este es un error por el que debíamos pagar.

Yuzuru y Shoma se tomaron de las manos hasta que la secretaria anunció que los carros habían llegado.


End file.
